Endgame
by snoopykid
Summary: It is two months after the events that took place in Enigma. However while everything is going smoothly, it must all come to an end at some point. Emma's past once again comes to catch up to her as she is dealing with Neal's leaving and Regina's period of truce comes to an end. What will become of our savior? Is the past too tempting to ignore?
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is the sequel for 'Enigma'. I don't know how often I will be updating this, but rest assured it will be updated. Btw this would not stop bugging me so that is why I am posting it now. I also ask that you all remember that it is called 'fanfiction' for a reason. Since I am not too sure of the exact dates for when the story takes place, just role with it. Anyway as per usual: Read, Enjoy, and most of all Review.

Summary: It is two months after the events that took place in Enigma. However while everything is going smoothly, it must all come to an end at some point. Emma's past once again comes to catch up to her as she is dealing with Neal's leaving and Regina's period of truce comes to an end. What will become of our savior? Is the past too tempting to ignore? How will Storybrooke deal with another outsider? Read to find out!

**Endgame**

It was a quiet night in the hospital as a man made his way to the ICU of Independence Hospital. Once he reaches the room that he needed, he nodded to the cops that were guarding the room, "I am here to check up on the patient."

The men looked to one another and one spoke, "Can we see some ID please?"

The man nodded and smiled, "Certainly," reaching into the coat of his white smock he pulled out the identification.

The officer took it and compared the photo to the man before him and nodded handing the ID back to the man, "Thank you Dr. Malone."

"You are quiet welcome." He smiled and they proceeded to let him into the room where the patient was being held. Looking back at the door, he waited until the officers were looking the other way and then proceeded to close the curtains to obtain the privacy that was needed.

As he approached the coma patient he picked the clipboard up that was hanging off the bed and he read the information. Nodding to himself he placed it back and then went over to the monitors and the IV bag. Seeing the IV bag was full, he snuck into the bathroom after taking a look outside to where the officers were ideally standing. Keeping out of sight and smirking to himself he reached into his pocket and pulled out a radio, "This is Wilkes. Is anyone out there over?"

"Ten-four Wilkes we read you loud and clear what is it over?"

"There is some suspicious activity in the back of the hospital and I need back up over." He replied making sure that his voice was calm and collected, but serious.

"We are on our way. Stay where you are and do nothing." Then the radio went silent. As the man came out of the bathroom he saw the officers running away and began to get to work as swiftly as possible.

Sixty seconds later the man was nowhere to be found as a late night nurse was running full speed to the room yelling, "Code blue! We've got a code blue!"

The once quiet hospital was abuzz with shouts from other nurses exclaiming, "Crash cart coming through."

The doctor pushed passed and grabbed the two paddles as the nurses were on standby ready to charger the defibrillator, "Charge to 200 joules." The doctor commanded.

"Charging." One nurse said.

"All clear." Came another response.

"Clear." The doctor commanded and delivered the shock to the patient's heart. The heart monitor let out a beep, but then it flat lined once more, "No response; 300 joules."

Once again a nurse responded, "Charging."

"All clear." The doctor again called and delivered another shock. The monitor again beeped and then flat lined.

"360?" A nurse called out quickly.

The doctor sighed as he continued to look at the monitor, "Won't help." His eyes darted to the clock, "Mark the TOD for Leon Vance 8:15 pm March 15 of the year 2012."

It was a bright and sunny day in Storybrooke, Maine. Henry was excited as he walked with his grandparents up the sidewalk that led to the apartment. They had just had lunch at Granny's and was going to visit the stables, but seeing that the sheriff's station was closed as they were leaving, he figured that his mother was home since it must have been a slow day. So he insisted that they go home first to see if Emma wanted to come with them, "Think Comet will let me ride her today?" He asked his grandfather hopefully.

"I do not know Henry, possibly. You have after all been taking good care of her." James said with a smile at seeing the hopeful look in his grandson's eyes.

"I hope so." Henry said, "Think mom will want to try learning?"

Snow had to laugh at Henry's innocent question, "I do not think that your mother is the horseback riding type."

James also laughed at the thought of his twenty-eight year old daughter on a horse, but upon seeing Henry's frown he amended his wife's statement, "But who knows. Emma has been known to surprise us lately."

Henry then smiled. Yes that statement was definitely true. Over the past few months since the incident with Vance, Emma had become increasingly a lot less withdrawn and more open with their family…his father included. It made him smile at the thought of having both his parents back in his life…it was like the happy endings really returned and this was his. In fact maybe while they were at it, he could see if Neal wanted to come along with them. It would be like a family outing that he always imagined.

They trio continued to chant happily about the chances on getting Emma on a horse as they made their way to the door of the apartment. Henry was the one who opened the door, "Mom?" He called, but the sight of the apartment made him freeze, "Mom!"

Snow and James pushed past Henry as they too saw the state of the inside. Stuff was throw wildly about, chairs were flipped, and the living room was not much better. In short terms, it looked like a bombshell went off. Then their eyes found Emma sitting in the corner of the living room, her back against the wall with her knees drawn up. They cautiously stepped into the war zone that was once the neat, clean, overly tidied apartment over to the blonde.

"Mom?" Henry spoke again softly, but then he noticed the haunted look in her eyes, "What happened?"

Emma did not speak. She was not even aware that her parents and son where home. She was too busy thinking about earlier. She should have known. What was that saying? 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me?' Yeah, that sounds familiar. Well he certainly fooled her twice. The first was in Portland…the second? Well that was two months ago, and yet here she thought he had changed. Bull shit; once a liar, always a liar. She had come home in such a rage that…well that was when she totally blacked out. Her mind eventually completely shut down…just like she realized that he was not coming for her when she was in that damn prison.

Snow and James as well noticed Emma's haunted look. It was like she was in a different mindset; completely shut off emotionally and mentally. Snow looked at James and motioned with her head toward Henry. He nodded and gently pulled Henry away from his mother as Snow went over. Once Henry backed away she placed a hand on Emma's shoulder hoping to get some type of a response, "Emma? Sweetie what happened?"

Emma was now aware of someone touching her shoulder, but did not look at whose touch it was as she continued to stare aimlessly at the wall. All emotion and mental thought of the present was slowly returning to her as she fought for the void that she desired. Not speaking a word nor making eye contact, she reached into her pocket and took a wad that was once an envelope out and thrust it at whoever it was.

Snow looked at Emma and at the wad of paper. Taking it from her daughter she stood back up and opened the envelope and saw it was a letter and read out loud:

_**Dear Emma,**_

_**I am really sorry to have to do this, but I cannot stay in Storybrooke much longer. As much as I love you and Henry, I am starting to realize that I am not right for either of you. There is still much in my life that I need to sort out that I cannot bear the thought of dragging the two of you down with me. I hope to one day return and become the man that you two deserve in your lives.**_

_**Love you more than you know,**_

_**Neal **_

Henry's heart clenched in his throat as he listened to the letter; his father just up and left him and his mother! "He is gone?!" He exclaimed.

"Next time I see him I swear I will-" James started to threaten but was cut off.

"No. You will do nothing." Emma's voice was dead and unfeeling as she was forced to accept the fact that she could not return to the void, "He is not worth it." They looked at her as she continued to stare at the wall, "He never was worth it."

Snow must have known what Emma was referring to; after all she had been willing to risk her life to save his two months back. Snow sighed and sat down next to her daughter and James and Henry followed the example as they tried to offer some comfort to the blonde as well as seeking comfort for themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Endgame**

Henry's quiet muffled sobs filled the dark room as he had his face hidden in Emma's chest. Emma stared aimlessly into the darkness as she lay on her back running her fingers through his hair trying to offer whatever comfort she could give him as she thought back to the discussion that she had with her mother:

_Snow had told David to take Henry to the room so she could talk to Emma. Emma however had other ideas and made that known to her mother, but her mother was insistent, "Emma please I know what you want to do." Snow had pleaded with her._

_Emma got up off the floor and scoffed sarcastically; "Oh really? Now what on earth could that be?"_

"_You want to run for starters," Emma was about to say something, but Snow plowed over her, "I can see your keys in your pocket Emma."_

"_First of all I have no intentions on running. I will not abandon my kid again. I am no coward," She snarled the word out as she started picking up the mess._

_Snow stared in shock, but then she too started to pick up some of the stuff, "But you are regretting your decision of saving him."_

"_Of course I am! I want nothing more than turn back time so I could find that SOB and give him to Vance!" Emma yelled now losing it once more, "You have no idea what it is like to be betrayed not once, but multiple times!"_

"_Really? Really Emma?" Snow challenged, "I have no idea? Let me tell you something about this. I could not be with your father, because he was originally engaged to Katherine, no wait, I am sorry Abigail. I was devastated because I deluded myself to thinking that we would be perfect!"_

"_This is totally not rel-"_

"_It is too!" Snow yelled, "It is relevant because you know what I did? I drank a potion to void myself of love! And that is what you are and always were doing. I can see it now in your eyes! You want nothing more than to once again void yourself of everyone and everything!"_

_Emma stood shocked as Snow was breathing heavily. A moment passed before Snow started speaking softly, but kept her tone hard and stern, "I become really dark and went out for revenge. That revenge involved me killing Regina since she was the one causing me misery and pain. I wanted her dead. It is no different than what you wanted to do with Neal."_

_Emma wanted to run now, but stayed in her spot. She looked at her mother defiantly, "So what? He would have deserved it. He turned me in, why should I not have had the same opportunity?"_

"_He did it out of love. Like your father took the arrow that was meant for Regina; he did it for me so I would not lose myself." Snow said stepping toward Emma. She placed her hands on Emma's shoulders and looked her daughter in the eyes, "Emma don't you see? If you did that, then you too would have lost yourself…and you would have lost Henry."_

_Emma through her mother's hands off of her, "What's his excuse this time though; what makes this time any different?"_

_Snow looked at her daughter and said softly, "He wants what is best for you and Henry."_

"_Bull shit." Emma muttered._

_Snow could tell that Emma did not want to hear anymore so she threw her hands up in the air, "Believe what you want Emma, but remember: you have a family that loves you and will always be here for you." Seeing that Emma was going to turn away from her, Snow grabs her arm and pulls her over to the stairs, "And you have a son that needs his mother right now."_

They have been like this for an hour, since she took over for her father. As much as Emma hated to admit it, her mother was right. Henry needed her and she needed him. Neal had not only hurt Emma, but he hurt Henry…something that she would never ever forgive him for. She could feel Henry's breathing evening out and she knew that he fell asleep. Not feeling like sleeping, she eased her way out of his grip and got out of bed. She wanted a change…no she needed a change and she knew just how to get it started. Easing her way to her dresser she got out a change of clothes and eased her way over to Henry and gently placed a kiss on his forehead, "I'll be back. I promise kid." Henry let out a small sigh and Emma left the room.

A man sits alone with a glass of cognac, just as he takes a sip the clock on the mantel chimes twelve. He heaves a sigh and goes outside on the balcony that overlooks the sea. It calmed him to see the full moon glistening over the ocean and to see the ocean's tides crashing on the beach. The smell of salt air was a welcome as he thought back to the phone call he had received from his long time friend, Eli, who explained the passing of the man he had considered a father. The claim had been foul play, as he read had read a copy of the autopsy report one of his 'clients' had provided him with :

Someone disconnected Vance's IV tube at both ends and blew all the liquid out of the tube, leaving nothing but air. Then they emptied the saline bag halfway and attached the IV tube. This valve is inserted and air is blow into the tube using this one-way valve. The air had become trapped inside. Once the flow rate valve is opened and squeezed the bag which was full of air, it is pushed down into the tube and into the vein and at which point death occurred within 60 seconds.

He shook his head trying to clear those thoughts. He had found it rather disturbing and unsettling. Sure Vance had not been in the right state of financial capability once Black Swan had left them, but he still had claim to the underground crime community. He recalled when he had last seen Swan and he had marveled at her beauty. Years had certainly been kind to her to say the least. While they remained on a 'need to know' basis, he knew it was bad when he saw her with the unconscious forms of their 'friends/siblings' and their 'father'. But he did not ask questions and done what she had asked, which was to use an 'electrical' fire as a cover up.

He had rigged the old electrical wiring and using copper thermite, thus creating a powerful fire that is almost nearly impossible to put out and control. Sadly though he had misjudged the timing of when his little device was going off, causing Swan to be in harm's way. Boy did he get a beating for that. He rubbed his jaw and shook his head, no one had gotten too hurt and there was too much damage to make a distinguish claim as to what the cause was, but since the wiring was old, it worked to his advantage.

Once the fiasco was over and he saw that Vance was safe he and Swan left things as they always did when they were on a mission together, no contact unless it is life or death. He sighed and took another sip of is cognac while pulling his phone out. Eli had asked him if he should have called Swan too, but he had answered no, that she did not need to know. However the more he thought about how things were starting to get out of control…the more she really did. But a phone call was not the way to go with this. Dialing Eli's number he waited, "Hello?"

"It's Phoenix," the man responded, "Give me the location of Black Swan." He knew she thought that their last encounter was an endgame…but it now was only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

So that last episode of OUAT…holy crap that was epic! Cannot wait for next week's! Anyway glad for the alerts that I have been getting, so any who onward yoho!

**Endgame**

Snow, David, and Henry made their way to Granny's the next morning, still tried from last night. It also did not help that they had awoken to find Emma missing either. Snow had found two notes on the table: one addressed to Henry and the other for them. Henry did not state fully with what his said, but he had assured them that she promised him that she would be back.

"Hey guys. Everything ok this morning?" Red asked seeing the exhausted looks on her friends' faces.

Snow shook her head as David led Henry to a booth. Red pulled her friend aside, "Ok what happened this time?"

"Emma. Well not exactly her fault, more like Neal." Snow said and then she went into the full story of what they had come home to after having lunch yesterday.

Red shook her head as Snow finished the story, "Should have known something was up when I saw him with his bags."

"You saw him leave?" Snow asked shocked, "Why didn't you tell Emma?"

"Well I did not think anything of it. He said he was leaving on business. Then I leave for a bit after Granny said she would take over. It was about a half hour when I saw Emma storming out of the Inn." Red explained quickly.

Snow placed her face in her hands, "Why is it that when things are going great that something has to ruin it?"

Red placed a hand on Snow's shoulder, "Law of Physics sadly. What goes up must come down."

Snow sighed and walked over to David and Henry who were not looking that much better. Once Red left with their orders Henry said, "She went to Boston."

"What?" David asked.

"It was in my note. She said she had to go to Boston." Henry repeated, "Why would she need to go to Boston?"

Snow and David exchanged glances as David responded, "I do not know kid."

Henry was silent and said, "There must be a reason. I mean why would she leave me right after my dad left?"

Snow reached over and took Henry's hand, "She will be back Henry. You know your mother would never abandon you. If she said that she would be back, then she would be back."

"But we do not even know what time she left." Henry said as he felt tears coming back to his eyes, "What if something happened like last time she left?"

"Nothing is going to happen." David said firmly, "Emma will be back, you have to be-"

Just then there was a roar of an engine. Heads turned toward the door to see a slick black car pulling up the side, "Whose car is that?" someone in the diner asked.

"Is it another stranger?" Came another question from a different person.

"Everyone stay calm and we will check it out," David said as he and Snow got up and went out of the diner. Henry followed just as the driver side opened, "Mom?" He asked. Emma got out of the car and turned to see Snow and David looking at her in shock and Henry came running up to her.

"Hey. I stopped by the apartment, but you were not there-"

"Where is the bug?" Henry asked interrupting her gawking at the car.

She looked at him, "I put in storage for now until I know what I want to do with it. I figured I needed a change so I decided to use this baby instead." Emma motioned to the car behind her, "One of my clients owed me a favor so he gave me this Mercedes. It is the top of the line and much more efficient as far as mileage and fuel."

"Someone just gave you a car?" Snow asked in disbelief.

David was walking around the car and if he had to admit he was more like admiring it as Emma replied, "Hey it was a pretty big favor he owed me."

Snow shook her head, "Since when do you do favors for people?"

"Since I use to work on delivery and not a salary like I do here. Besides I needed a change." Emma stated again.

"But you just gave up the bug without telling me?" Henry asked as he let the betrayal seep into his voice. He really liked the yellow bug. It became iconic to him in away, and besides his father told him the story about the bug, "Why would you do that?"

Emma knelt down to Henry's eye level and placed a finger underneath his chin so he was looking at her, "Kid, I needed a change. In fact I would have gotten rid of it years ago if it wasn't for the fact I needed some form of transportation."

"But why then did you keep it all these years?" He asked.

Emma couldn't answer him right away, but after a moment she said, "Sentimental reasons I guess."

"Why now?" Henry asked again, "Why get rid of it now?"

"There was no reason to keep it." Emma said softly as she stood up.

Henry shook his head and gave her one final look before walking away back toward the diner. Emma just watched him enter as Snow stood by her, "I think that was a little too soon." She said.

"Too much too fast, I know;" Emma groaned as she leaned against the car, "But I did it on impulse. I was on my way back when I thought about it and well…it is not like I could have turned back since I was more than half way home."

"It is a nice car though." David said as he ran his hand over the smooth paint. Emma and Snow gave him a look, "What?"

"Men." Emma groaned as she made her way to the diner.

"What did I say?" David asked turning to his wife at which she fully ignored. "Emma? Snow?!" He called to them as he hurried back to the diner.

Eli did not know if he had done the right thing by giving Phoenix Emma's whereabouts. She was explicit in remaining 'off the radar'. The only time he ever betrayed her was when Vance forced him to tell. Shaking his head he looked at himself in the mirror, _you are becoming way too old for this_, he thought. At the age of fifty-five, his jet black hair had just begun to thin and started to become peppered with grey. His eyes started to get the crinkling around the edges and his health had already started to take a toll on him. He turned away from the mirror and went back over to his computer as he started to wonder if he should give Emma the heads up on Phoenix's intentions, but thought better of it.

He knew the game and he knew it well. This type of game had been around for centuries, often it had no rules and only one objective and that was to win. The prize was power, and he helped many men achieve that power in one form or another, one of them being Leon Vance. Eli shivered as he thought of the name of his late friend. It was his fault that he was dead; murdered with the use of his IV drip.

When he received the phone call from Emma about the sudden coma and that they needed to cover it up. Covering problems up was what he had always done best. Working as a professional hacker, he could do just about anything. But for what Emma needed done he needed help and he knew exactly who could; that was how Phoenix got involved.

At the insistence of Emma however, that was a onetime proceeding, which he respected. But even after the cover up, he kept an eye on his friend. Making sure that no harm came to Vance, but he failed when he left his post at the hospital. He had 'volunteered' to work there in the ICU, but he went to take a break when the incident happened. After he found out how Vance was murdered, he knew that Phoenix needed to do something otherwise there is going to be hell to pay.

He sighs as he get up to admire the afternoon scenery in DC, thinking about all he lost because of this game, and he knew how Emma was going to feel…but if it was one thing he learned from all of this it is you never stop playing once the dice has been rolled. He had tried to teach her that, but the girl was always so stubborn like most youth are; but she will learn. That much he was sure of…one way or another she will learn.

They were back at the apartment after leaving the diner. Henry was in the room and he was still not talking to Emma. Snow, David, and Emma were in the living room thinking about how to proceed with the situation. Emma knew, however, that this needed time. Although if she was also being honest, she also knew that she needed Neal here. The reason, at the time, was that if she got rid of the bug then they would feel better. After all it was a constant reminder of what once was or could have been in Henry's case, "It was selfish." Emma said out loud.

"What was?" Snow asked looking over at her daughter.

"Getting rid of the bug," Emma stated with a sigh, "I was selfish. It was a constant reminder to me. Mocking me at what I had. What I told Henry was the truth, if I could have gotten rid of it from the start, then I would have. I only kept it out of necessity and soon it became sentimental."

David cautiously placed an arm around his daughter, but relaxed when Emma did not shrug it off, "Can't you get it back?"

"I could, but the majority of me does not want to. But if I don't then Henry is going to stay mad…" Emma trailed off.

Henry was listening at the top of the stairs. He had left the door slightly open, hoping that Emma would have come up and check on him just so he could vent out the hurt he was feeling, but when she didn't he was going to go down and see what was up, that and he was thirsty as well, "He will come around Emma. He is hurting, just like you said: it was too much too fast. Just try and take things slow. Besides you said it was in storage anyway. It's not like you sold it or anything." Snow offered.

"Yea at least I was not that impulsive." Emma stated in a grateful tone, "Like by the time I made it to my storage unit, I managed to calm down and thought a bit rationally. Sure I wanted to get rid of the damn thing, but when I thought of it, I didn't want that much of a drastic change. I just didn't think the car meant that much to him."

Henry sighed and leaned against the wall. At least his mother was thinking rationally by then…he knew she was not thinking right and of course the car should not be that big of a deal to him, but it was in away. It was like a piece of a puzzle to his family. Nodding his head, he knew what he had to do. Just as he was making his way downstairs the doorbell rang, "I got it!" He called.

The adults jumped at his voice and he had to bite back a laugh as he saw their faces at being startled. Opening the door he was greeted by a man who was muscular with sandy brown hair and a scar on his left eye, "Hi," Henry greeted with a smile, "Can I help you?"

"Ah yes does Emma Swan live here?" The man asked.

"Yea hold on," Henry said slowly suddenly suspicious of the man, "Mom?" he called over to the living room as the adults were once again talking and not paying attention. Emma looked up at Henry as he said, "It's for you."

Snow and David looked as Emma looked perplexed when she got up and got a better view of the man she stopped suddenly and pulled Henry behind her, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The man eyed her and Henry noticed how his bright blue eyes started to darken, "Is that how you greet a friend Black Swan?"

Emma took a step closer and pulled the man inside. Before she closed the door she looked outside. Seeing nothing suspicious she slammed the door and rounded on him, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I know I should not be here, but-"

"Damn straight. We had an agreement." Emma snarled out trying to keep her family shielded, "You could have been followed."

David was going to get his gun, but Snow stopped him, "Don't." she whispered.

"Why not? I have to protect us; he-"

"Is not a threat," Snow finished firmly; "If he wanted to hurt us he would have done so. Besides Emma has this under control."

David looked at his wife and shook his head, but stayed near her. He placed a hand on Henry's shoulder, but Henry did not notice. Something was telling him that things were about to take another turn.

"Yea well before you reach for that dagger you should know that I am following our agreement." He said as he raised his hands in surrender and as Emma leaned down toward her boot.

Emma halted as she looked at him. He genuinely looked worried and if it is one thing she knew about Phoenix, it was that he is never worried, "What is it?" Emma asked, when he did not answer right away Emma again stated, "Damn it Phoenix what is it?!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope, "This."

Emma took the envelope and opened it. She skimmed its contents and Snow noticed how Emma's stance faltered a bit and once she spoke her voice was shaky, "This cannot be true."

"I am afraid it is." He said, "He died two days ago. Murdered."

Emma shook her head not daring to believe it as Regina's words came back to her that day, "_**Mind you magic comes with a price. I may have made this, but you are delivering it.**_" Was this her price? Did she ultimately cause his death?

"Emma," he spoke softly and she looked up at him, "This is-"

"It is Michael," She spoke, "It is my fault."

"No it is not! Besides we have no time for the blame game on this. Whatever Vance did in his life is his own undoing." He spoke firmly. When she still was not looking at him, he placed his two hands on her shoulders, "Emma please listen and stop the pity nonsense, we are in danger."

This snapped her out of it, "Wait what?"

"We are in danger. Whoever killed Vance is going to come after us next." Michael spoke quickly. Snow, David, and Henry inhaled sharply as Emma just stared at the man in front of her, "You said do not contact you unless it was a matter of life and death. Well does this count Black Swan?" He asked finally after a moment of silence. He could not help but think of how he loved her code name.

Emma shook her head as her face met her hands in frustration. She knew that he loved her code name, considering that he was the one who gave it to her. But after a minute of the situation finally sinking in, she looked back at him, "Yes Phoenix this would definitely count as a reason for contact."


	4. Chapter 4

**Endgame**

Michael began to tell the story about how he found out about Vance's untimely death and Emma listened in fascination as he went into the autopsy report she read. Once he was done there was a moment of silence before he said, "I know you accessed Vance's finances a few months back. Why?" Emma looked up at him with defiance and upon seeing the fact that she was going to reprimand him he said, "Look I think it would benefit us both if I am in the loop. Wouldn't you say?"

She continued to look at him then at her parents and son. Swallowing she began the story, "He called me and cliff notes version is that he was cashing in a favor that I owed him and he wanted me to track down Neal. So-"

"Hold on. Neal. Neal Cassidy?" Michael asked as he began to pace the kitchen, "The dip-sorry-the jerk that left you to take the fall for the watches? The one that left you to rot in prison and-"

"And the father of my son?" Emma finished the question motioning to Henry who let out a wince, "The one and the same." Emma stated crossing her arms.

Michael shook his head, "Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"I did. I agreed to help track him down and hand him over…only that did not go as planned," Emma said annoyed and she started the story once more.

Snow, David, and Henry sat down at the bar as Emma was explaining and eventually Michael helped himself to a seat at the table. Henry did not know what to make of the guy; over all he did not seem to bad. There did not seem to be any bad blood between his mother and this man. In fact this man seemed to genuinely care about her. Snow was thinking more or less the same as Henry. This…Michael did not seem too bad, then again neither did Neal. The more Emma talked the more she was made to relive those crazy weeks. Her only hope was that history did not repeat itself.

David did not like this. He did not like that fact that strangers were randomly appearing in town and he did not like the fact that this man was making wild accusations regarding his daughter's well-being. In fact he vowed to himself not to let Emma take the lead in this. He will not let her endure another incident like the one a few months back, "So there you have it." Emma finished lamely she told the truth…minus the magic, but as for how Vance got into the coma, she made it sound like a diabetic coma, although she needed it to look like an accident by fire so no one would be able to think otherwise.

"There I have it? Emma you made a huge mistake." Michael groaned out, "Vance had the money!"

Emma stopped pacing and looked at him, "He what?"

Michael slammed his head on the table, "Really Emma? I thought Eli, Vance, and I taught you better than this!"

Emma slammed her hand on the table, "If he did, then why the hell did he badger me about Neal Cassidy?!"

Michael shot straight up and slammed his own hands on the table, "Because your boy toy was after Vance!"

At those words Emma felt the blood drain from her face and run cold, "What? No he wasn't. He owed Vance money. Vance said that he owed money for a new identification and a couple hundred dollars."

Michael sighed, "Yes that was true. I suppose he also mentioned that Cassidy was good for the first few years about paying him back, but then the payments stopped?"

"Yes," Emma whispered as she swallowed the fist sized lump that was forming.

Henry did not like where this was headed. What did this man mean? How was his father involved with all of this? "Did they ever tell you what exactly happened those few years when the payments stopped?"

"Vance said that he hired crappy people to track him down. Neal," Emma turned away from them and looked out the window not truly seeing anything, "he said nothing about it. We never discussed it."

Michael sat back down, "How much about Leon did you actually know?"

"He was a good business man. Besides being known as the Great White in the crime world, no one messed with him. Otherwise that was it," Emma said in a dull voice.

Michael shook his head, "Oh Emma. Did you never pay attention to anything at that house?" Before she could respond he pulled out his wallet and took out a crumpled up picture which she immediately recognized, "Remember this?"

"How can I forget?" Emma asked taking it, "It was actually the first family portrait I was ever in." She stared at it fondly remembering the day. Snow and David stretched their necks to get a look and they felt a pang of jealously.

This 'family portrait' was supposed to be their portrait with their daughter! Henry got a small glimpse of the picture and marveled at the way the people looked. It was styled in an old fashioned scheme and the people were dressed in old fashioned, yet elegant clothes. He spotted his mother right away and in his opinion she looked beautiful.

"Keyword being family," Michael said putting the picture back in his wallet as Emma took a seat across from him, "La Familia. A beautiful word…don't you think?"

"Get to the point Phoenix." Emma ordered her patience waning, "No more reminiscing."

"We were a part of a great dynasty Emma. Leon had full control of everything. You said he had nothing in his accounts to cover that check, but he had connections all over the place, you failed to check the off shore accounts, especially in his home world. Italy." Michael stated leaning forward, "Fact is that Leon kept many things from us; including the fact that he was being threatened by other sharks of the great sea. Now that Vance was an easy target, they got rid of him…and since Caroline is gone, Noel and Lucas are in out of the picture, we are the only ones left to control the empire."

"Empire? Michael do you hear yourself?" Emma asked stunned ignoring the looks on Snow, David, and Henry's faces, "You are making this sound like the Godfather! And let me tell you: Leon was no Don Vito Corleone, you are not Michael Corleone, and I am most certainly not a part of the Corleone family!"

Michael shook his head, "Believe it Emma. Things are not good and you know what? It is going to get worst unless you help me. Like it or not you cannot just leave the game without finishing it."

"I did finish it. It was finished the moment Vance tried to screw me over." Emma growled.

"But you know I wouldn't," He said softly knowing where she was coming from, "What was one of the first rules I taught you?"

"Don't screw your partner?" Emma asked leaning back.

He sighed, "Don't screw **over** your partner." Leaning closer he whispered softly so she too had to lean in to hear him, "**Se dopo di noi? Chi altro avrebbe vanno dopo ne pensi**?"*

Emma looked at him sharply as he leaned back in his chair. His eyes held a look of pity and apologetic. Sighing she had no choice…her hands were once again tied, "Henry go upstairs." She said slowly.

Snapping out of his concentration at trying to figure out what Michael said he responded, "What? No, mom you said-"

"Henry do as you are told." Emma said sharply not looking at him, "Go upstairs."

Henry looked in between his grandparents and then his mother. Sliding off the stool he ran upstairs and slammed the door, "Mary go-"

"Oh no." Snow said coming out from behind the bar, "You are not making me leave."

"Yes you are not making me leave either. Now you tell us what you just spoke in that language." David ordered.

"Not a chance," Michael smiled kindly.

Emma however was not amused and whispered, "You think I want Henry hearing this? Now someone or both of you need to watch him." Before they could protest again she said more softly and firmly, "I will fill you in later. Now one of you go upstairs."

Snow and David looked at one another. Sighing Snow nodded, "I will go, but you will be filling me in."

Emma nodded as she proceeded to Henry's room. Michael sighed and said, "Ok ready for Operation Gangland?" Emma and David looked at one another while he explained.

It was late afternoon when Michael left the apartment. Emma had pointed him in the direction of Granny's Inn as he had said that he would stick around for a bit. Emma knew she did not really get the full or rather truthful version of Michael's so called 'Operation Gangland'. She knew he played it on the down low for the sake of David, Snow, and Henry's sake, "You have my number?" She asked him quietly as she was showing him out.

"Yea I do," He said as he looked over her shoulder, "he sure is protective of you isn't he?"

Emma smiled, "David or Henry?"

"Well all three of them really." Michael said smiling, "I am glad you found good people for yourself and your son Emma. You of all people deserve it."

The way he was looking at her made her heart flutter…it reminded her of a time when the two of them were on 'missions' together, "They are good people." She whispered.

He gave her a soft smile, "Be safe. You know where to find me."

"Yea you too," She said and closed the door. Sighing she turned around to find them staring at her, "So…" She said trying to break the ice.

"You have some explaining to do," Snow said a bit too sweetly.

Henry looked at his mother, who in turn looked resigned, "Its' happening again isn't it?" He finally asked.

Emma gave him a sad apologetic look. Upon seeing that he felt his breath hitch and he took off running out the door, "Henry!" She called out desperately.

Without giving a glance at Snow or Charming she ran out to follow him. Snow made a move, but David held her back, "No let her handle this now."

"But she-"

"You would not let me near my gun, now I say let her handle this." David responded offhandedly.

Snow sighed and resigned. From what she heard there was no immediate danger yet. Which means, "So you are filling me in then?"

He smiled and said, "You guys were kind of spying weren't you?" Snow gave a guilty look, "I thought so."

"So sue us we were curious. Now what do you know?" She asked smugly pulling on the collar of his shirt to bring him closer to her. He gulped at her look and began talking.

Emma tracked Henry down to where the old castle stood. He was sitting in the sand looking out into the water. Clearly she could tell he was upset, she was not sure if she should talk, but he beat her to it and said, "Last time something like this happened you left us; you left me."

Taking this as her queue to come forward she said, "I know and I am sorry, but I will do anything it takes to keep you safe."

"Even leave me again?" He was looking at her now, "How is that going to keep me safe?"

"Henry you have no idea-"

"Then give me an idea! I can take it!" Henry interrupted.

Emma shook her head, "These are bad people. I know I told you about Vance and what he or rather I was involved with. Henry if something were to happen to you I would never forgive myself. You understand that right?"

Henry sighed and closed his eyes tightly trying to fight the tears. But he felt his mother's arm around him and the dam broke. Emma pulled him closer to her as he began to cry silently, "It will be ok kid. We will make it through this, somehow we will."

Henry turned his head and looked at her, "What about my dad? That man, he implied that Neal may have-"

Emma pulled herself away so she could look Henry in the eyes. Firmly, yet softly, she said, "Henry believe me when I say your father is a lot of things, but one thing I do know is that he is **not** a murderer." Henry was turning away under her stare, but she put a finger under his chin so he could remain looking at her, "He could never in a million years think about doing that. Do you understand me?"

Henry nodded believing his mother. At least he could have some piece of mind for now. Seeing that Henry looked a bit less upset, Emma stood up and asked, "Let's say we go get ice cream? How does that sound?"

"Ice cream for dinner?" Henry asked smiling a bit.

"Yea sure. I am your mother right?"

"Yes." He said.

"Then I say we have ice cream for dinner." Emma said trying to sound happy.

Henry smiled widely and hugged her tightly, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here with me." He answered. Emma returned the hug and looked out into the water. She wished it was her birthday, because then she could make this one wish…and that would be to remain with her son.

_**A/N:**_

*If they come after us? Who else would they go after do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

So I guess some people are voting on Emma/Michael? Well we are going to have to find out what happens now won't we dearies? Once again thanks for the support and here is the next chapter. Btw who else liked the Godfather reference in the last chapter?

**Endgame**

Emma and Henry came home to find Snow and David sitting at the table, each wearing a disgruntled looks on their faces, "Everything ok?" Emma asked uneasily, "What happened?"

Before either of them could answer a voice spoke as heavy footsteps were heard coming from the living room, "Nothing is happening dearie," Emma snapped her head to see Mr. Gold coming toward them, "Good evening Miss. Swan."

Emma pulled Henry back and faced the man before her, "What can I do for you?" She asked as the man motioned toward the table for them to sit.

"I believe you owe me a favor Miss. Swan." He stated simply.

Snow and David looked at their daughter. They had heard bits and pieces of Emma owing the imp a favor, but they still did not like it none the less, "What exactly brought this deal on?" Snow asked slowly looking right at Emma.

Emma felt her parents' eyes boring into her and suddenly she felt like a kid that did something wrong. Sighing she told the story about Ashley and her baby. About how the girl was running away because she decided to keep the child and Gold wanted the baby. Then at the last minute she helped Ashley by making the deal with Gold so he would let her keep the child, "So let me make this clear. You made a deal with Gold so Ella could keep Alexandra?" David asked slowly feeling very proud of her daughter, yet also scared.

Emma nodded firmly, "Yes I did and you know what? I do not regret it. If Ashley wanted to have this baby, then she should have it; anyone who wants to be a mother should damn well be allowed to be one. So that is what I allowed her to be." Emma finished her little speech firmly leaving no room for argument and Snow could not have felt prouder, but then her heart began to sink. What was Rumpelstiltskin's price for this, "So you are here to cash in?" Emma asked now turning her head to the man wishing this day would just end already.

"Of course," he responded, "I think I have been more than patient enough these past few months."

Emma sighed and leaned back casually, having been through these discussions in the past. She sighed again and said in a tone that would be considered professional and understanding, "I agree with you. You have been fair and considerate and I appreciate it."

Henry tired to hide a smirk at his mother's properness, but then he remembered the scene at the diner; how his mother acted around that man, Vance. She too had acted the same way as she is doing now…is there some part inside of her still that could come back?

Gold leaned forward, knowing what she was doing and he smiled, "I want you to find someone for me."

"Really?" She asked surprised, "Who?"

Gold nodded, "Neal Cassidy."

Emma's breath hitched and she felt her face pale. David saw the look on her and stood up suddenly that the chair was thrown back and both Snow and Henry jumped as he slammed his hand on the table, "No! She is not doing anything for you." He all but growled out.

Gold smirked and leaned back casually in his seat, not at all phased by David's response, "That Prince Charming is really not your call. It is Miss. Swan who owes me the favor."

"And what exactly do you want with him?" Emma asked slowly before Snow or David could get another word in about the matter.

"He is the reason why I created the curse to begin with." Gold responded slowly and deliberately, "Everything I have done was-"

"So you could find your son." Henry finished for the older man.

Gold nodded looking at the boy, "You really have read that book well lad. Yes I created the curse in hopes that I may be able to find my boy in whatever land that blasted bean took him."

"But how does-" Snow started to ask but then stopped as it suddenly dawned on her as Gold gave her a look, "Oh." She responded.

Emma looked between her mother and Gold, then it clicked for her as she pulled herself up from the table, "Wait you mean to tell me that Neal Cassidy is your son?!"

"Yes he is." Gold said simply as Emma began to pace violently.

"Wait then that means you are my other grandfather?" Henry questioned confused.

"Appears so lad."

David couldn't handle the news as he too joined Emma in pacing. This was too much for any one person to handle for one day, "Emma I know this is a lot but-" Gold started to say.

"A lot? No this is a bomb. Like a nuclear atomic bomb that you just dropped." She stated looking at him. Sighing she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply trying to rein her emotions in. Reopening them she said firmly, "You better start talking and stop beating around the bush because I have just reached the end of my bull shit quota for the week."

Gold nodded, "Fair enough dearie. Long story short a few days ago I found a spell that was able to track my son's whereabouts using my blood as a guide. I found him here in this town…at the Inn in fact."

"So let me guess," Emma said, "You talked to him, told him about who you were, and he bolted."

Gold looked away and got up from the table, "Precisely, minus the part of a few words that were exchanged, but yes you have the basic idea. I figured I would give him space, but when I went over there a few hours ago he was gone."

Emma looked up at the ceiling as if trying to pray to some higher power that this was not happening…this could not be happening, "Look as much as I would love to help-"

Gold chuckled darkly, "Oh no Ms. Swan this is not an option for you. This is my price for the deal we made. You have to do this. No one backs out of my deals." He ended the sentence darkly as he glared at her.

It was Emma's turn to glare that the man, which sent chills down Snow, Henry, and David's spine, "Then I shall be the first, because let me tell you that your son may be involved with something that is in over his head; something that his daddy may not be able to save him from."

"Is that a threat Swan?" He asked as he felt the darker part of him emerge.

"A fact." She stated also allowing some darker part to show, "I have reason to believe he is connected to people that are as dangerous as Vance was."

Gold's eyes widened, "Clearly you do not know my son. He would never-"

"I do not think it was intentional, but I am trying to find him already, but I am afraid if I bring him back then more people like Vance will come. Do you want that?" Emma asked softly.

Gold straightened up and said, "I want my son Ms. Swan. That is what I want." With that he limped out the door and into the night.

Emma closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Snow looked at her daughter and got up. Placing a hand on Emma's shoulder she tried to offer some kind of comfort, but was hurt when Emma pulled away, "Emma we have a lot to discuss, please talk to us." Snow begged.

Emma shook her head, "No I can't. Not now." She turned to leave when she felt another hand holding her back.

"Emma you cannot runaway like this. Not like last time." David said firmly, "We are a family and we will figure this out together."

"David please let me go. I am not running anywhere." Emma said trying to control her temper that was threatening to burst from today's events.

Henry backed away from the adults. He too was trying to process everything; it was all too much for him to understand. It was like his whole world in the course of twenty-four hours fell apart around him.

"No Emma. I am not letting you leave." David said firmly trying to hold her tighter.

Emma felt her jaw lock firmly as the flight instinct started to kick in. She grabbed her father's arm, pried it off of her shoulder, and spun so she was now looking at her father, "Dad," she whispered knowing that this is how she would get him to listen, "I need to clear my head, please let me go for a bit."

David felt his breath catch in his chest and Snow placed a hand on her heart. He looked into his daughter's eyes and without knowing what he was doing he nodded. Emma nodded back and was out the door. Henry slowly went to the window as he saw her get into the Mercedes and drive away. Snow went over to the window and gave his shoulder a soft squeeze, "She will be back."

"I know." He said softly and he then let Snow guide him back away from the window.

Once Emma was driving away from the apartment she reached for the phone that she had in her pocket and dialed the number, "Hello?"

"You still in town?" She asked trying to hold back the tears.

"Yes."

"Good." And with that she hung up and headed for the Inn.

**A/N:**

Ok so this might be the last update I make, at least for a bit. While yes I am on spring break, I am also in college so that means I have a bit of work that needs to get done or at least started.

So I hope this satisfies any cravings for this story. I do have an idea as to what is planned so who knows, maybe one more will come up before the end of the break. Anyway please review and tell me if this is any good.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I decided to update one more time. Yes this means I am still procrastinating a bit…but yea. Also how did you all like the way I made Rumpelstiltskin reveal that Neal was his son? Be honest and a bit of feedback would be kind of good too. So read and enjoy.

**Endgame**

_**Ten Years ago-**_

"**Michael my son; How good to see you my boy." An older man greeted the younger man as he entered the office. **

"**It is good to see you too father." Michael said as he watched his father come around to him and was pulled into an embrace.**

"**How did everything go?" **

**Michael smiled as he pulled a manila envelope out of his jacket and handed it to his father, "It is all here."**

"**Excellent. I knew you would be able to do it." His father smiled broadly.**

**Just then the door opened and he heard the voice of his friend, "Michael!"**

"**Eli!" Michael called back as the two friends embraced, "How are the kids?"**

"**They miss their Uncle Mike." Eli laughed in response, "Shannon says hi and wishes you well."**

"**Thanks tell her I said the same." He replied smiling.**

**The third man coughed and that got the other two men's attention. Eli looked at the third man and said, "Right you wanted a status report on her and here it is." Eli pulled an envelope from his coat and handed it to him. As the man began to read, Eli began talking again, "She is very intelligent sir and strong willed. There is no doubt in my mind that if given a chance, she could become something great."**

**The man was quiet and Michael looked at Eli, "Wait what is going on?"**

**No one answered him as the other man began to talk, "This is excellent. I knew when I first laid eyes on her she was very formidable."**

"**That is right sir. Although I can tell that she has some underlying trust issues. I also included her psychiatric report as well," Eli said as the man flipped to the next page, "She is very guarded, defensive, and wise beyond her years. Her mind is exceptional and as I said her intelligence is immaculate."**

"**Well the girl is nineteen and yet it seems she has suffered more than anyone." The man offered as he flipped through the papers.**

**Michael sat in a chair as he watched his father and Eli talk about some girl. He did not know what was going on, but clearly his father was up to something, "Yes, that is true. She has been in multiple homes and has tendencies to move without leaving a trace."**

"**So far though she has not tried and run…has she?" **

"**No, but that is because you may have given her a sense of purpose," Eli said, "You offered her a job; a job with a purpose that she can relate to in a way." **

**The man nodded and refolded the papers, "And her classes?"**

"**Going very well; she is a quick study."**

"**Splendid." The man now turned to Michael as he asked Eli, "Where is she now?"**

"**Training room with Lucas and Noel."**

**He smiled as Michael continued to look confused, "Father what is going on? Who are you talking about?"**

"**Come my son. There is someone I want you to meet." **

"**Leon wait!" Eli called.**

**Leon turned to face Eli, "What is it?"**

"**There is one more thing you should know," Eli walked closer to them Michael heard him whisper in his father's ear, "He was her lover. He has a son in which she was forced to give up. When the time comes, tread carefully."**

**Michael again was confused as he watched his father's face pale slightly and with that he was led out of the office. No other words were said as they made the trek to the training room. **

Michael sighed as he brought himself out of the memory and tried to think of other peaceful memories like the one he was experiencing now. She would lay her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her long blonde curly hair. He was the only one that allowed her true feelings to show. Granted it had taken him an awfully long time to convince her that he was nothing like that scumbag, Neal Cassidy; but he managed. Somehow he had broken the walls of Emma Swan, and she had told him everything…until now. He knew that there was something more to this town…to everything around here…more to his companion than she was telling him. In fact she had not mentioned what it was that had sent her running to him, but he knew it was bad.

Emma's fist had no sooner drew back to knock on the door when he had opened it. She had entered with tears silently rolling down her cheeks and when he saw that he engulfed her in his tight embrace, where she broke down. All she had kept muttering was, "Too much too soon. Too much shit to handle."

All he could was hold her and rock her gently, "I know." He kept saying, "I know."

It was a few minutes, but when he tried to move her off of him so he could get a better look at her she clung on, "No Michael. Please don't let me go."

"I won't. I promise." He vowed and he led her over to the bed and lay down, and that was how she ended up falling asleep on his chest still in their clothes. Michael sighed half contently and half frustrated at the situation he was in. It had been a long time since he saw her upset and he wanted to kill whoever it was for making her upset. He wondered if it was that guy they were talking to earlier, but then he shook his head. It could not have been. The guy was married to that other woman, and he looked so protective of Emma…almost fatherly if he didn't know any better. The woman was the same way. Her protection was motherly, almost like how Caroline was of Emma.

He allowed a smile to form as he looked back down at the sleeping blonde, but then let it fall. He wished things between them were different, but then they would be breaking so many rules. Rules that were engraved in their minds since day one by Leon Vance; the first rule being: Never get personally involved in either your partner or in a mission. He smiled; yes they definitely broke that rule more than once over the course of the years Emma had been with them.

"Mike," He heard her groan out and she shifted.

He cursed himself as he answered, "Yea Ems?"

"What time is it?" She asked sitting up now.

He shifted and looked at the clock that was on the night stand, "Eight."

"Damn." She said as she got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face. He waited patiently as she returned and she gave him an apologetic look, "I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he waved her apology off, "As I said, you are my partner and my first rule is that you do not screw over your partner." Emma smiled at him as he led her to the door, "Are you going to be ok?"

Emma nodded, "I think so. I just needed to get away."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked concerned when he saw her eyes flash.

Emma shook her head, "Trust me it is better you do not know." Before he could argue she said, "It will take time, but once we get Neal Cassidy I will be a hell of a lot better."

Michael sighed as she leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Thank you." And with that he watched her walk down the hall. _Yes_, he thought as he continued to watch her, _there is definitely something more to this town_. As he closed the door, he vowed to figure out what it was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Endgame**

Emma sighed contently as she inhaled the hot chocolate that was laced with cinnamon. She had to escape the apartment and waking up early just before her parents and son woke up was just the way to do it. She had come home rather late last night after her rendezvous with Michael and of course the concerned people she called family badgered the hell out of her for information, which she made a point to give as little as possible. Even so they could see right through her so they would not leave her alone, until she made a claim that it was late and Henry should have been in bed, which only then made them relent but promising to discuss the events in the morning.

"One western omelet, side of bacon, and a stack of toast," Ruby spoke which made Emma jump out of her musings.

"Thanks Ruby," Emma said gratefully.

Red smiled and then said, "So I saw you leaving the Inn last night; anything to do with the hotty in there?" She gave Emma a sly wink.

Emma coughed lightly trying not to seem interested, "No Red don't be ridiculous. He is someone from my past that wanted to play catch up. End of story."

Red smiled at Emma's discomfort, "Does Snow and David know anything about this?"

"Of course they know about him, but they do not know I was there last night so-"

"My lips are sealed." Red said as she made the lip lock motion, "Enjoy your breakfast." With that she walked away leaving Emma slightly uncomfortable as she had caught the double meaning of her words.

Shaking her head she began to dig into her breakfast. But even as she ate she had a million thoughts running through her head. One of them being what had brought Michael here to begin with. She had wanted to talk to someone about the cause of what was really bugging her, but there was really no one to talk to about it, considering the fact that she had a feeling that Gold would not want to talk to her because of his son, and Mother Superior was out of the question, so that left…

"Ms. Swan," Emma looked up from her breakfast to see Regina regarding her with a sour look, "we need to talk."

Emma sighed, "Look if it is about you wanting to see Henry, I already told you that it is-"

"This is not about Henry," Regina said cutting Emma off in midsentence while taking a seat across from the sheriff, "it is about this stranger in town." Emma took a bite out of her toast waiting for Regina to continue, "I do not like strangers coming into my town, so I want you to kick him out."

Emma smirked as she took a sip of her hot chocolate and said, "Yea that is not happening. You see he is here on business."

"Really? What kind of business does he have in a town filled with-" Regina stopped as understanding came to her, "He is here for you."

"No he is not here for me." Emma said putting her plate aside, "If you must know we worked together a long time ago."

"None the less, Ms. Swan what business are you involved in now?" Regina asked her eyes narrowing.

Emma did not flinch at the stony look that was being given, "None that needs immediate concern."

"If anything should happen to-"

"Henry will be fine."

"That is what you said the last time." Regina stated, "Yet we were trapped in here with your previous employer and two other armed men."

Emma looked at Regina with such a glare that the Queen had to sit back at its intensity, "Now see here Madam Mayor," She spat the title out as Regina then started to regain her composure as Emma continued, "I promised that no harm would come to him and I meant it. Besides that who was the cause of him going down into that damn mine?" Emma faked thinking, "Oh yea that was you was it not?"

"So you are going to play that card?" Regina asked her eyes narrowing, "At least I was not the one who let him eat the apple turnover."

"You gave that to me! It was meant for me!" Emma yelled causing heads to look their way.

"Yet you let him eat it!" Regina yelled back slamming her hands on the table as she stood up.

Emma also rose to meet the Queen's stare, "You poisoned the damn thing!"

"Because it was meant for you!"

"Yet he ate it! Maybe the price of magic caught-"

"He was in your care!"

"Is there a problem?" Their heads turned to see Granny with her crossbow standing a few feet away from the table.

Emma looked back at Regina as she responded, "Just having a disagreement."

"Yes, a rather loud disagreement." Regina responded back as she made a move to leave, "I was just on my way out."

Granny did not move as she watched the Queen start to vacate the table, but then Emma thought of the last thing she had said to Regina and as the Queen exited the door, Emma made a move to leave, "Where are you headed?" Granny asked as she watched Emma place money on the table.

"Keep the change!" Emma called out as she quickly exited the diner.

Emma looked up and down the street looking for the Queen. It was then that she spotted her getting into her car, "Regina wait!" Emma called to her.

Regina looked up to see Emma coming toward her, "Not bringing any back up?" She asked smugly.

"I just have a question." Emma said.

"And why should I answer your question?" Regina asked leaning against her car.

"Because it could involve Henry in some way," Emma said knowing that this would grab the Queen's attention. When she saw that Regina was not going to respond or make a move to leave she sighed, "Everyone says that magic comes with a price; when you handed me that apple pie you had said that just because you had made it, I was delivering it." Regina nodded remembering the conversation as Emma sighed one more time, "You had said whatever happened that it was on me."

"I am well aware of that Ms. Swan. What is your question?" Regina asked annoyed.

Emma looked at her and asked, "How do you know if that price was paid?"

Regina looked at the woman she deemed a foe and said after a moment, "You never truly know."

"But then how-"

"When things start happening around you that you cannot control; terrible things start happening." The Queen said now not looking at Emma.

Emma shook her head. She still was not satisfied with the answer, "That really does not help me. I want to know when I have paid my dues."

"It is not like paying a phone bill!" Regina yelled, and then she pinched the bridge of her nose, took a deep breath, and began again, "Magic is not that simple. You do not truly understand what price you have paid until it is almost too late." She had said the last part softly that Emma almost did not catch it.

Emma was silent for a moment then asked, "Hypothetically if someone died while in that coma-"

"Couldn't happen." Regina automatically said, "That poison is only meant for sleep. Hence the name 'Sleeping Curse'."

"Ok so say someone was murdered while under that curse," Emma amended, "would that be considered a price to the person who casted it…if somewhere deep down they still cared for them?"

Regina regarded Emma with a look, "Are you telling me-"

"Just answer the question." Emma said firmly not wanting to explain anything to the Queen.

Regina looked at the blonde and said slowly, "Not if there was something else that mattered to the caster, although like I said there is no way of knowing if or how the price was paid. It took me twenty-nine years to figure that out…" Emma was about to ask another question when Regina held her hand up, "Look I do not want to know what is going on or who this is about. Just know that if anything happens to Henry I will make your life a living hell." With that she got into her car and drove off leaving Emma standing on the sidewalk.

Emma shook her head. While she did not get the answers she was looking for, she knew that the price she was going to pay was much higher than the death of her 'father'. Thinking of a plan she knew what she had to do. Making her way to the Inn she pulled out her cell and dialed Michael's number. After a few rings he picked up, "Emma? You ok?" his voice was laced with concern.

"Yea, but we have to get a move on with this."

"I agree." He said slowly after a moment.

"Have you called Eli at all?" She asked as she started to up her pace and jog.

"No not yet, I wanted to talk to you first. I figured I'd call him later today." He responded.

Emma sighed as she slowed her pace down a bit when she saw the Inn in sight, "Well I am standing outside the Inn. I have a few ideas in mind where we should start and among other things as well so-"

"Say no more I will be right down." With that he hung up. Emma placed her phone in her pocket. She sighed as she saw Michael exiting the Inn and walking over to her. Seeing him brought back memories; memories she swore she would herself of. Irregardless, she knew what she had to do…to become if she was going to be in the business again.

"So Ms. Swan…what exactly do you have in mind to start off with?" Michael asked as he saw a look in her eye.

Emma did not look at him as she looked at her watch; she saw that she still had time to get there before he father showed up. It was her day off, since her parents insisted there was no reason for her to be there the whole time, "We just have to get a few things and I think a training session is in order."

Michael looked at her oddly, "Training session?"

"Yes training session." Emma responded as she unlocked the door. Once it was open she allowed him to go in first, but not before catching his eye, "It is time to bring back the Black Swan."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for not updating. I have been _**EXTREMELY**_ busy with school crud; especially trying to figure out lesson plans for my 'teaching' experiences; so to celebrate the end of that here is an update! Btw there is some OOCness for Henry later in the chapter. Just so you are forewarned. I hope you enjoy.

**Endgame**

The sun started to set in the south part of Philadelphia. A man sits in the back at the bar with a slight grin on his face. He placed the newspaper down with the obituary side up and takes a sip of his brandy. Lady luck has been with him so far through this intricate process and now all he needed was three more pieces of the puzzles. Taking another sip of his brandy there was a knock on the door, "Enter."

The door opened and a small man entered the room, "Have you found him?" The man asks getting up from his chair.

"No sir, we have not found him yet." The small man responds as his voice starts to shake.

"Then why, pray tell, are you here?"

The small man let out a nervous sigh and said as clearly as he could, "We managed to track him down, however before we could detain him, he vanished."

"Vanished? Are you bloody stupid? How can he just up and vanish?" The man snarled in aggravation, "I want you all to find him and bring him to me! He is the key part to all of this! He is the only one who could bring me the Black Swan!"

The smaller man nodded, "Yes sir, right away sir!" With that he bolted out of the room.

The man sighed in sheer aggravation. Of course he should have known that he would have bolted right after the death of Leon Vance thinking that he had paid his dues, however little did Cassidy realize that his debate had not been paid yet. The man picked up a steak knife and went back over to the desk where the smiling faces of Leon, Swan, and Phoenix were shown as part of the obituary, "You will be mine. I will not be cheated again." With that he stabbed the paper.

Over the past week life in Storybrooke had become hectic since most everyone knew of Michael's presence. However they did not have time to dwell on what people thought. After Emma and Michael had found the cabin in the woods, they had set up their 'training arena'. For the first few days, her body was sore from the rigorous workout which had consisted of: running a mile through the woods, pushups, and sit ups. Michael had tied a punching bag to one of the trees and they took turns with that, then they used the tree branches for pull ups, and they even did a few sparing matches along with shooting practices. All in all to sum up those days Emma and Michael came to realize that they were a bit out of shape.

As the week dragged on they had finally shown some improvement and their workouts had eventually become easier that they had to start thinking of ways to up the intensity. The only thing that was becoming a hassle was the fact that they had not managed to track Neal down, "It's like he has vanished." Eli commented to them the one morning. He had called just as Emma and Michael had finished up their high intensity workout.

"This is disturbing," Michael said as they started to some stretches as their cool down.

Emma frowned as she wiped a bit of sweat off her forehead with her towel, "Nothing in his bank statements?"

"Clean. I am telling you he is like a ghost." Eli stated in frustration, "My sniffers cannot find anything on the guy. It is like he vanished off the face of the Earth. Again he is like a phantom."

_**Or something else entirely**_, Emma thought to herself as Michael said, "Well keep trying and keep us posted." He then hung up the phone and gave her a hard look, "We will find him." He stated.

"Sure, we always find them." Emma said not quite sure of herself as she started for the door. After all it had taken her eleven years where as he was the one who found her in the first place. Michael got up and followed her to the car and not a word was said as they drove back to town.

After Emma dropped Michael off at the Inn, she had headed back to the apartment and was automatically bombarded by Snow, who was fed up with Emma disappearing for hours on end without so much as a word as to what is happening and she was fed up with it. Of course things got pretty heated and then it settled down.

"I do not understand you," Snow sighed in aggravation once she took some deep breaths, "what part of 'we are family' are you not understanding?"

Emma sat back in her chair with her arms crossed as she listened to her mother scold her like a child, "Look I told you that you needed to sit this out ok? There is nothing that Prince Charming and Snow White can do about this. This is not some magical fairytale; stuff that happened in your world is not the same as here in the real world. There is a difference."

"The hell there is!" Snow yelled thankful that David had left the station early and took Henry to the stables. She then inhaled a deep breath and said as slowly and calmly as she could, "I can protect you. You are my daughter and it is my job-"

"No it is not." Emma said as she rose to stand to face her mother, "How many times must I say it? This is not your job, it is my job ok? This is something that I need to clean up. Loose ends if you will."

Just then the front door opened and David and Henry came in before Snow could bite in a retort, "Hey guess what? Comet let me ride her today and it was-" Henry stopped mid-story to take the scene in. He saw his mother, who looked beyond exhausted, glaring at his grandmother, "Mom, when did you get home?" He asked to break the awkward and tense silence.

Emma tore her gaze away from her mother and smiled at her son, "Just about five-"

"Ten." Snow cut in glancing at the microwave.

"Ten minutes ago." Emma managed to say in a casual way as to not sound mad at the correction.

Henry nodded as now David braved the women who looked just about ready to duke it out, "Where did you go so early Emma?"

"I had to get some work done and what not. I stayed in town though." Emma said as she attempted to move passed her mother and over to the kitchen.

Henry followed his mother to the kitchen and said, "We didn't see your car though at the station."

"I went for a drive around town. You know, patrolling." Emma shrugged. It was kind of a half truth in part. She patrolled in the morning before picking Michael up.

Henry, Snow, and David knew they were not getting the full truth, but after a moment of silence David spoke up, "Oh Red wanted me to tell you that she is having a party tonight at the diner."

"Really?" Snow asked momentarily distracted as she looked at her husband, "What for?"

David poured himself a glass of ice tea and responded, "As a stress reliever. She had said that she is tired of everyone looking stressed out because of this visitor," he shot Emma a look, "and looking so depressed. She said it is nothing real fancy, just a get together."

Emma rolled her eyes. It was clear that no one was fond of Michael being in town since the whole incident with Vance. Her parents especially were not pleased with him, "What time is the party?" She asked.

"Eight." David responded, "I already told her we would be there."

"Alright that is settled." Snow stated firmly. She then looked at Emma, "_**WE**_ are going." She knew that Emma would want to try and get out of it.

Emma shook her head, but did not argue, "Fine by me. I will be in the shower."

Without saying another word she went upstairs. Henry gave his grandparents a look, "Is mom in trouble?"

Snow sighed and looked at her grandson, "I have no idea anymore." Then looking at David she asked, "What do you guys want for lunch?"

Later that night at the diner Emma sat by herself with her drink in hand as her parents were talking to Ella and Thomas and then there was Henry in the corner talking animatedly to Ava, Nicholas, and Paige. They were all smiling and having fun, but she could not bring herself up to enjoy the atmosphere. The fact was that she would rather not be at the diner at all. She had work that needed to get done if she ever wanted things to return to normal…but at that thought she snorted as she took another sip of her drink.

Normal in a town called Storybrooke that was utterly laughable. Just then the door to the diner opened and her head snapped up to see Michael walking in…in fact all conversations seemed to stop as he came over and sat down right across from her, "We have to talk." He said leaning forward, "I think I know what needs to be done."

"What's that?" Emma asked also leaning forward.

Michael looked around the room and then stood up as the new song came on, "Come on," he said holding his hand out waiting for her to take it, "Let's take it out there so we cannot be overheard." Emma nodded and took his hand and he guided her out on the floor.

In the meantime David was fuming slightly as he watched Michael dance with his daughter, "How is this happening?" He asked pointing to them while looking at his wife, "How is it that she is closer to him than she is to us now?"

"Problems at home?" Ella asked her good friend.

Snow sighed, "It's complicated."

"How so? And who is that guy? I know we have seen him around, but-" Thomas was cut off by David.

"His name is Michael and supposedly Emma and him were partners back when she would as a bail-bondswoman." He explained as he watched Michael lean down and whispered something is Emma's ear as they swayed back and forth.

Snow watched as Emma smiled and shook her head, "They seem to be more than partners." Ella said as she held Alexandra, "However I take it you two are not happy about that."

"Well it is not like we want her to be unhappy," Snow said placing a hand on David's shoulder so he knew to keep quiet, "It's just that ever since he came to town things have been…rough."

"What about Henry's father? Where is he at?" Thomas asked.

"Skipped town. The coward." David snarled as he thought of the scene from that night.

When the song ended they watched as Emma and Michael went over to the bar, "So you are leaving tonight then?" Emma asked sitting down as the tender for the evening gave them a drink.

Michael nodded solemnly, "Yes, however I will keep you posted and I will be safe."

Emma nodded in understanding, "Rule 36."

Michael again nodded and recited, "If you think you are being played, you probably are." They sat in silence for a moment until he said, "So those etiquette and ballroom dancing lessons surely stuck with you."

"Oh don't remind me," Emma said exasperated and started to mimic one of the instructors from her time in the Vance's home, "Oh Emma your slouching. Keep your shoulders back now, look tall, and do not look at your feet!"

Michael gagged on his drink and started coughing because he was laughing, "Oh my god that was funny to watch I must admit! The look on your face each time you had to be corrected."

"I was actually fed up one time and I purposely stepped on the guy's foot." Emma sighed. Then she wondered if she would have had these types of lessons if she grew up in the Enchanted Forest. Most likely, she responded to her own thought.

Michael saw her eyes shine in wonderment. It had been a long time since he saw that in her eyes; when she had first come to the house as he was getting to know her he saw the pain and the a dark abyss. It was not until they were on one of their missions that she had let him know of her past. Then eventually over time her eyes shone brightness and hope, just like now. It was as if she had let her walls fall and allowed herself this one moment of happiness with him…just like Vegas.

Emma watched Michael out of the corner of her eye as she took a sip of her drink. She had often wondered where their relationship stood. Friends with benefits? Partners with benefits? Or was there something more? Sure they had flings when they were on missions. Often they would lie to their colleagues as to who slept where. She would say she took the couch; he would say that he took the couch. In reality they shared the bed…looking at him and thinking about these past few days she could not help but think: could he be it?

Henry watched Michael and his mother interact. They were serious, then laughing, then serious some more, and then more laughing. Now they were staring at each other; almost calculating looking; which made him utterly confused. His mom still liked his dad right? She would not give up on him right?

"Henry!" He jumped at the sound of his name being yelled right in his ear. Looking at the source of the yeller he saw Paige, "You ok? I've been trying to get your attention for two minutes now."

"Oh yea I am fine I guess," Henry sighed looking back over at his mother and this random guy that showed up out of nowhere.

Paige looked to where Henry was watching and saw Emma and this other guy sitting just looking at each other. They were almost communicating with their eyes, "Are they the cause of your distractedness?" She asked.

Henry sighed and nodded, "A bit."

Paige nodded. She had heard bits and pieces about how Henry's father up and left one day leaving him and Emma without a word. Living in a small town creates all sorts of gossip, especially when Henry finally talked to her one day about it, "Is that your mom's new boyfriend?" She asked.

Henry shook his head and leaned against the wall, "No, apparently they used to work together and he is here on business."

"And you do not like it?"

"No," He automatically said, "He is the reason why she is distant with us again. He is the reason why she is avoiding us all the time. He-"

"Loves her." Paige finished for him not taking her eyes off the couple at the bar who began to talk again.

Henry now tore his eyes away from his mother and Michael and looked at Paige, "What?"

Paige smiled softly at him, "He loves her. I know you can see that."

"No he doesn't. She especially doesn't love him." Henry said.

"Come on Henry, I know you are in denial because you secretly hope that once your father comes back everything will return to normal. That and you don't like the possibility that she might love him." Paige said gently placing a hand on his shoulder in some kind of comfort, "You've read the book, you've witnessed the stories come to life. Surely you understand true love."

"But she hasn't even talked to me about this…about her past more. She did not even mention him!" Henry motioned to the man with sandy brown hair and the scar on his left eye.

Paige sighed and took her hand away, "Look I know you are hurt. I know your family is hurting; but trust me when I say it will get better. If this is how you are feeling, you should talk to her."

Before Henry could respond, Jefferson came over, "Ready to go Gracie?"

"Ready Papa," She responded; then she turned back to Henry, "Night Henry; see you later."

Henry nodded and watched her leave then he turned back to his mother and Michael. He watched as Michael straightened his pants and jacket; then turned to his mother holding his hand out as a new song came on and together they made their way to the dance floor.

**I've stayed in one place for too long  
Gotta get on the run again  
I saw the one thing that I want  
Hell bent, get outta bed  
I'm throwing rocks at your window  
You're tying the bed sheets together  
They say that we're dreaming too big  
I say this town's too small**

Michael had his hand around Emma's waist and she had her arms around his neck. They started to sway back and forth to the sort melody of the music. They stared to each other's eyes and smiled letting the memories of their dances from the Vance's party engulfs them. Neither of them noticed the death glare that was being shot at them from David. Henry had made his way over to his grandparents and Snow looked down at him and smiled lightly, but he did not return it. She placed her hands on his shoulders trying to give him some sort of comfort.

**Dream  
Send me a sign  
Turn back the clock  
Give me some time  
I need to break out  
And make a new name  
Let's open our eyes  
To the brand new day  
It's a brand new day  
**

Michael twirled Emma and the pulled her back in and he whispered in her ear, "What are we doing Emma?"

Emma sighed as she leaned into him, "I do not know."

They never noticed that each couple had stopped and left the floor leaving them to have it all to themselves.

**I've taken hits like a brother  
But I'm getting back up again  
And from the moment I saw her  
I was hell bent with heaven sent  
I'm throwing rocks at your window**_**  
**_**  
We're leaving this place together  
They say that we're flying too high  
Well get used to looking up  
**

David was slowly easing up as he watched his daughter on the floor. All in all he was glad that at least she looked calm. Snow was having mixed feelings about this. She was happy that Emma looked happy, but on the other hand she was upset that Emma was leaning on him rather than her for comfort and support. Henry was just all together unsure. Emma still loved his father right? She is totally not giving up on him right?

****

Dream  
Send me a sign  
Turn back the clock  
Give me some time  
I need to break out  
And make a new name  
Let's open our eyes  
To the brand new day  
It's a brand new day  


"What are we?" Emma asked breathlessly as he spun her out then back into him.

"Partners." He responded back as they began to sway again wishing he could turn back the clock. He would turn it back to a time where they were both young, on missions, alone.

Emma sighed as she once again leaned into him. Her mind was flashing to their most intimate moment. If only she could turn back the clock.

**It's a brand new day  
I know it's a brand new day  
Come on to the brand new day  
I know it's a brand new day  
Dream  
Send me a sign  
Turn back the clock  
Give me some time  
I need to break out  
And make a new name  
Let's open our eyes  
To the brand new day  
It's a brand new day**

At the end of the dance Michael whispered in Emma's ear and her outside where his car was sitting in front of the diner. David and Snow gave each other a look and was about to follow when they were bombarded with the residents of the town. Henry took this as his cue to see what this man and his mother were up too. He snuck into the shadows to watch them. He was far enough away that they would not notice him, but close enough that he could hear them.

"So you are going to Cabot Cove to fly to Philadelphia?" Emma asked softly with her arms crossed to keep herself warm.

Michael nodded, "It will be much faster flying than driving." He too crossed his arms to match her standing position, "Then I will flash his picture around to see if anyone knows anything."

Emma nodded, "I do not like the idea of splitting up, but-"

"Your son and friends need you." Michael said gently, "The Unspoken Rule."

"You do what you have to do for family." Emma recited as she felt a hole starting to form in her heart.

Michael looked at her and pulled her into a hug, "He would not blame you Emma. I know these people are like your family. You did what you had to do."

"I know and that is what makes it so much harder." She whispered.

"It will be ok." He said as he pulled away from her and looked at her now glistening eyes.

She looked at him and saw concern and gentleness in his. Then without thinking she leaned closer to him and allowed her lips to meet his and at first he was taken aback, but he relaxed and deepened the kiss more by rubbing his tongue along her lips. She allowed him access and their tongues started to dance. Michael turned so that she was against the car as he rubbed his hands on her waist and she rubbed her hands on his muscular chest.

Henry's jaw dropped as he saw what just happened and it seemed to go on forever when they pulled apart for air. They were both breathing heavily. No words were spoken as he saw his mother give him a final peck on the lips and then he got into his car and drove away leaving his mother standing where the car once was watching as the red taillights disappear from view.

_**A/N:**_

So if anyone did not give up on this story yet, how did I do? Some twist right?

Btw I do not own the song which is "Brand New Day" by Ryan Star. Listen to it cuz it is awesome! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Endgame**

Without thinking she leaned closer to him and allowed her lips to meet his and at first he was taken aback, but he relaxed and deepened the kiss more by rubbing his tongue along her lips. She allowed him access and their tongues started to dance. Michael turned so that she was against the car as he rubbed his hands on her waist and she rubbed her hands on his muscular chest.

Henry's jaw dropped as he saw what just happened and it seemed to go on forever when they pulled apart for air. They were both breathing heavily. No words were spoken as he saw his mother give him a final peck on the lips and then he got into his car and drove away leaving his mother standing where the car once was watching as the red taillights disappear from view.

Emma did not know where her mind had just gone. She was just overcome with memories of a time long ago. However she could not deny the passion that she had felt as her lips were on his. It was almost, no, it was better than Vegas; she had decided as her hand felt her lips were they still were tingling from his kiss. During their time in Vegas, it was a fling; partners with benefits as they called it. Her mind then began to flash: her red dress, his tuxedo, two people intertwined, "_Emma_," his voice enters her mind.

"Emma," She then felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, "Whoa hey, you ok?"

Emma turned to see Snow's hand on her shoulder, David standing next to her both looking concerned, and Henry looking slightly shocked, confused, and almost betrayed, "Uhm yea; I am ok." Emma responded finally remembering the question. Henry was again analyzing her and he could tell that she was not ok, but he did not feel like talking to her so he kept silent.

David and Snow on the other hand knew that something had happened and David casually asked, "Did Michael not feel like coming back for the party?"

Emma sighed and said, "He had to leave town for a bit."

"Oh," Snow said surprised, "Why did-"

"He thinks he has a lead to our-" Emma stole a glance at Henry, "situation, he wanted to follow it. He said he would be back soon."

Snow saw something in her daughter's eyes as she spoke and it truly perplexed her. David however tried not to appear too concerned, but seeing how this conversation was headed he said, "Well it is late, I suggest we head back." No one said anything as they made their way to the car and drove back to the apartment.

It was late in the downtown Philadelphia area. A man sits in the back room still reading the newspaper. A sudden knock on the door is heard and he looks up, "Enter." His voice drawls out.

The door opens and three men enter the room. Two of the men have the third detained, "Let me go you bastards!" He demands.

The man smiles, "Neal Cassidy…" The man who was being detained looks up and his face pales in the dim light, "I have been looking for you."

Neal visibly gulps as he is thrown to the floor, "Ramsey."

Ramsey smiles lightly, "So you still remember me? How nice."

"I saw you a few months back after you gave me that loan-"

"Which has yet to even begun to be paid back," Ramsey finished then added as an afterthought, "which is also why you are here."

Neal started to stand, but one of the men placed a firm hand on his shoulder to keep him low to the ground as he responded, "Look I was going to start, but you said you needed someone to check on Leon at the hospital and I gave you that information, I assumed it was considered a debate-"

"Do not talk anymore." Ramsey ordered, "In fact just stop with the bullshit. You are done with your debate when I say so got that? A simple nod or shake if you be so kind."

Neal slowly nodded as Ramsey started to speak once more, "You will tell me where Phoenix and the Black Swan are hiding."

Neal's face paled once more. While he did not recognize the name Phoenix, he certainly recognized Black Swan. This man was after Emma…he had to lie and lie fast, "I do not know-" But then he suddenly found himself being forced up and then he was punched in the gut.

Ramsey went over to him, "I suggest the truth. Where are Emma Swan and Michael Rivkin hiding?"

"I don't-" Neal was punched in the gut once more and he would have fallen over if not for the man that was restraining him.

"We can do this all night if we have to you know;" Ramsey stated slowly, "But ultimately the choice is yours. So we can do this the easy way which is you tell me what I desire or the hard way which is also the painful way; so I ask again: Where are they?"

Neal was panting since he was still recovering. He did not want Emma or Henry in the crossfire so he took a shaky breath and said, "Go to hell." Then he spat at Ramsey's feet.

Ramsey frowned, "Hard way it is. Take him to the house and lock him in the basement."

Then men bowed and took a struggling Neal away. He went back over to his desk in the room and took a sip of his bourbon. _Soon_, he thought, _he will break. They all break eventually_.

Everything was silent in the apartment as Emma laid on the couch staring aimlessly up at the ceiling. She had her headphones in listening to her Ipod with her cell phone resting on her stomach waiting for Michael to text her. At first she had been in the bedroom with Henry, but she felt that if she was going to wait for Michael to text or call, she figured it would be best to do her waiting downstairs so she would not disturb her son. That and she could not get the feeling she had out of her head from the kiss out her head.

Sighing heavily she took out her headphones, closed her eyes, and allowed her mind to wonder some more. In a few moments she was transported to a memory to her first mission with him…Vegas:

**The curtains drew open as she looked out into the crowd. It was when she caught his eye and he gave an encouraging nod that she gave the band behind her the cue to start playing the song that she was going to sing. Internally sighing to herself she smiles seductively and shows off her long, red, backless chiffon dress with a slit on the side that came up to her hip. There was some wolf whistles that could be heard in the crowd as she began to sing: **

_**You're so bad but I wanna taste  
A little taste you have, come on over  
Right now, take me down  
I want your poison**_

_**I thought this was just a phase  
But every day, I slip, starting over  
You crawl through my skin  
And I let you in**_

_**A little taste  
Ou-ou (Ou-ou-ou-ou)  
A little taste  
Ou-ou (Ou-ou-ou-ou)  
A little taste  
Ou-ou (Ou-ou-ou-ou)  
A little taste  
Ou-ou**_

**At this point she sees their target, Donnie Robertson, entering the club. Leon had given this guy a loan last year, but he was supposed to start paying it back a couple months ago. However that has not been happening. Eli had said that he managed to track the man down to Vegas. Leon thought that is subject would be a good start to Emma's career and it would allow her and Michael to get to know one another. Catching Michael's eye, he nods as she comes off the stage and starts to flirt with some of the other occupants as she slowly made her way to Donnie.**

_**Oh, how you give me chills  
Hold my breath till it kills me  
Come on, tear me apart  
I'll rest in pieces**_

Don't stop, I haven't had enough  
You're mine till the sun comes up  
I can't have just one, one

A little taste  
Ou-ou (Ou-ou-ou-ou)  
A little taste  
Ou-ou (Ou-ou-ou-ou)  
A little taste  
Ou-ou (Ou-ou-ou-ou)  
A little taste

A little taste  
Ou-ou, ou-ou, ou-ou

**As she came around there were still slight whistles from the guys in the club. Then she made her way up to the stage once more and saw Michael leave his seat to get a bit closer to Donnie, whose eyes were following her intently. Michael nodded her way and gave a sly smile. Despite knowing him for a short time, she felt as if this song was speaking to her in some way as she finished up the song.**_**  
**_

_**Baby, I'm afraid  
But I like being frightened  
Baby, what's the deal with us?**_

Tip toe 'round the idea  
I pose like a convict  
I pretend this isn't love

Baby, I just want your lovin'  
(I, I, I, I, I)  
Baby, I just want your lovin'  
(I, I, I, I, I)

A little taste  
Ou-ou (Ou-ou-ou-ou)  
A little taste  
Ou-ou (Ou-ou-ou-ou)  
A little taste  
Ou-ou (Ou-ou-ou-ou)  
A little taste

**Once she was done the curtains closed as the majority of the men could be heard calling for an encore. As she came around to the other side her and Michael once again made eye contact and together they approached the man, "Ah my beauty," he spotted her and Michael hung back as she sauntered her way over to him, "Your voice…it is like heaven has spoken to me."**

"**Really?" She responded as he gripped her hands.**

"**Yes, you must be one of God's angels if you have a voice like that. Now my dear please I must know," he pulled her close and she could smell the alcohol on his breath, "What is your name?"**

**Emma looked over and saw Michael and gave him a nod which he returned as he continued to make his advance, "My name is Emma Swan and-"**

"**I am Michael Rivkin," Donnie's face paled as Michael placed a hand on his shoulder.**

"**You are coming out back with us," Emma whispered in his ear.**

Emma was suddenly jolted awake at the feeling of her cell phone vibrating on her stomach. Sitting up and quickly looking at the time on the microwave, she saw it was quarter after two in the morning. Seeing the caller ID she answered, "Mike?"

"Hey, I just got to Philly." His voice came through, "I am gonna find a place to crash and I am going to start searching later in the morning."

"Ok sounds good." Emma said her voice shaky as she thought back to the memory slash dream she had.

"Everything ok?" He asked and she could hear the concern in his voice.

Emma sighed, "Just thinking…about-"

"I do not regret it." Michael said firmly, but then his voice faltered, "Unless-"

"I don't either." Emma responded quickly.

She heard a sigh of relief and a chuckle, "Look we both had a long week. I just wanted to let you know I was here so I am here and I will call you later."

"I will hold you too it. Night." Emma whispered.

"Good night." She heard the line go dead and her head fell back against the arm of the couch and she was asleep once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Endgame**

Henry woke up to see his mother's side of the bed completely empty. Cocking his head to the side he got dressed and went downstairs to see his grandfather in the kitchen making hot chocolate and his grandmother coming out of their bedroom, "Morning Henry," David greeted getting out another cup.

"Morning," Henry responded looking about the room, "Where is Emma?"

Snow and David stole a look at one another. Seeing that their grandson was waiting for an answer Snow sighed, "We do not know. She was gone before we got up."

Henry sighed and sat down just as David was passing out the hot chocolates, "Why is she all of a sudden being so secretive? Is my dad that bad that she cannot tell me anything? Tell us anything?" Henry asked solemnly.

Before David or Snow could answer him, the door opened and they gasped, "Emma!"

Emma walked in her face flushed red as sweat was pouring off of her. She was wearing a low cut tank-top that revealed her flat stomach and torn sweatpants. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, although a few strands of hair were coming out of it, "Morning everyone." She panted out, "Nice morning out there."

"Where have you been?" Snow asked as Emma made her move to the refrigerator and got out a glass of orange juice.

"Went for a run and did a workout." Emma commented as she took a slow gulp of her juice.

David and Henry looked at her like she had five heads, "Since when do you work out and go on runs?" Henry asked eyeing his mother.

"Since I am kind of back into the inner workings of tracking people down no matter how temporary it is." Emma stated again as she poured herself another glass.

Snow, David, and Henry looked at her as she moved a few strands of hair out of her face, "Emma we have to talk." Snow said gently as she got up slowly, "We want to…no, we deserve to know what is going on."

Emma raised an eyebrow at her mother, but stayed silent as David commented, "Neal is Henry's father Emma," Emma now scoffed at this as David continued; "he is family despite being Rumpelstiltskin's son. What exactly are you and this Michael doing to find him?"

Emma saw Henry looking at her expectantly. She knew this day would be coming soon, it was just like the last time, "We are doing all we can." Emma said knowing this would not pacify them.

"But mom-" Henry was cut-off by her cell phone going off.

"Emma-" Snow was ready to grab the phone, but she was quicker and answered giving Snow a dirty look, "Hello?"

"Emma? It's Michael, I need your help. I had an epiphany last night." Michael said as he sounded excited.

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes, "The last time you had a so-called epiphany we got lost in Disneyland trying to find Roman."

"Well yea ok you get that one, but this is legit. I need you to hack Vance's computer. I have it turned on; I just need your expertise." Michael said. She could see him smiling coyly at her through the phone.

"What do you mean Vance's computer? The house and everything was destroyed." Emma said sounding confused.

"Nope. Not everything. See before I set the house up, I took the important stuff." She could see his smile as he continued, "I hid it in a storage unit and now that is over what do you say?"

Smiling slightly to herself she went over by the computer and plugged her flash drive in, "Ok I need you to find the serial number on the tower and read me it to me when I tell you to." Henry, Snow, and David went over to her and watched in amazement as her fingers fly over the keyboard, "Ok I am ready."Michael read her the serial number and she said, "It is deciphering. Uhm…Michael?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"I have a favor or a request rather." She stated slowly. Not hearing anything on the other end she said, "I want to bring my family into the loop."

"What?" Michael asked, "Are you insane? Emma why do you think I didn't go to Eli with this? Rule four!"

"I know, but now I tell you I am going to use the Unspoken Rule." Emma said seriously, "I mean come on Mike…he is Henry's father as much as I hate to say it. They deserve to know what is going on."

There was silence on the other end and Snow, David, and Henry watched as her face was impassive. They heard a sigh and a muffled response; then they saw Emma smile gratefully as she said, "Thank you Michael." With that she put the phone down and pressed a button as she got her black glasses out of their case and put them on, "Ok you are on speaker."

"Hi everyone, I cannot explain much, but Emma will later after I am done with her." They heard his voice.

Before any of them could ask Emma shook her head at them, "Ok I am seeing a login in screen. Is that what you are seeing?"

"Yes I am and I just saw the cursor move and I am not touching anything." He responded.

"Ok good so don't touch anything," Emma responded as she started typing; "Now why exactly can you not go to Eli?"

He sighed, "Like I said Rule Four Emma, besides it is better not to have a lot of people know about this."

"So then my next question is: why could you not have done this yourself?" Emma asked smirking.

"Would it be inappropriate to say that I missed not talking to you and hearing your lovely voice?" Michael asked in a flirting tone.

David was about to respond when Emma shot him a look and mouthed 'later', then she responded to Michael, "Meaning that you fail at computers."

"Yes." Michael said laughing.

"Alright I see the desktop. What am I looking for?" Emma asked after laughing.

"I remember seeing a file of documents on different people a long time back," Michael explained as Emma maneuvered to documents folder, "Do you see it?" Michael asked.

"I see many files. Yours, mine, and even Eli's…what the hell?" Emma asked as she scrolled through it.

Michael sighed, "Emma focus please. Worry about that later, are you seeing Neal's?"

Emma kept scrolling and said, "Yes here it is."

Henry watched as she clicked on the folder and then her face went pale, "Mike-"

"Oh shit." He said, "Langford? Why would-"

Emma clicked on it and pictures came up and Snow watched as her daughter's face paled, "Are you seeing this?"

"Yes I am. Emma this could be a bad luck-"

But Emma was not listening. She was seeing the events at a warehouse unfold and felt herself tense up as she heard the gunshots in her mind. It wasn't until she felt someone shake her that she snapped out of it, "Emma." She turned and saw her mother, father, and son giving her worried glances, "She ok?" She heard Michael's concerned voice seeping through.

"I am fine; I am going to download all of this." Again she started typing and a new window popped up as she continued to type, "When I am done, you need to destroy the computer ok?"

"I will, but Emma-"

"Look I am fine."

"No you are not. I know you saw it. I know you did." Michael said his voice hard and determined, "Please Emma, you have to stop carrying this around and move forward.

Henry was watching as Emma's eyes seemed to darken slightly, he was confused which meant he had so many more questions to ask his mother, "Michael please ok. Not now." Her voice was hard and firm as she continued to type, "Alright it is all here. Now be ready the screen might go black."

He stayed quiet as she started to type then after a moment he said, "Ok it is black,"

"Good."

"What did you do?"

"I crashed it now it should be turning blue." Emma said.

"It is blue." Michael confirmed his voice soft. There was silence as he once again said, "Em, I have to go. Are you sure you're going to be ok?" She heard Michael's voice coming through the speaker.

Henry, Snow, and David looked at Emma expectantly. In fact Henry was surprised how genuine Michael sounded…he knew that there was something there, but he had refused to see it. Emma sat at the computer and took her glasses off to rub her eyes. How could Neal have done this to them? How could he gotten involved with Langford Ramsey? "Yea I will be ok, just be sure to destroy the computer. Just because I crashed it, doesn't mean that something would be recovered."

"Emma, what happened was not your fault. I know you are thinking-" He was cut off.

"It was though! If I had not been so-"

"Emma whose lead was it? Was it yours?" His voice was mad and stressed.

Emma sighed and sat back in the chair, "It was your lead." Her voice was soft and she was not looking at the phone. Snow and David flinched at how vulnerable she sounded.

"Ok then," Michael responded sounding firm, "Then would you please stop blaming yourself."

"But how can I? It was my idea. If it had not been for me then Corbin would be-"

"Emma, Corbin was already gone. Besides I said ok to your idea. If it makes you feel any better, it is both our faults ok? No one said that our job would not come without sacrifice. Now here is what we are going to do ok? Listening?" Michael asked softly.

"Yes," Emma said sitting up straight.

"You are going to track down Ramsey and Neal. Vance thought there might have been a connection which is why he may have had them under one file, so maybe there is. However we do not believe in coincidences, just bad luck. So maybe there is or there isn't. Just see if there is a connection. I am going to flash Neal's picture around and see if he was here. If something should happen I will give you the under duress word ok? Remember the under duress word?"

Emma crossed her arms and closed her eyes as flashes appeared before her. She opened them and said, "Yes. Rule Forty-four."

She could see him smiling as he responded, "First things first, hide the woman and children; although that never applied to you did it?" He let out a low chuckle, but then sobered up, "I also suggest that since we do not know what we are dealing with, we cut ties for now and only make contact in case of an emergency."

"Absolutely not!" Emma yelled which made Henry, Snow, and David jump back from her as she stood up, "What happened to Rule Three?"

"It's just a precaution. I have a feeling something is going down. Look I will text you my fax number, but that is it. I have to go. Take care of yourself." Before she could respond he hung up.

Emma walked away from her laptop just as her phone buzzed, but she did not answer it. Henry sat down couch and David and Snow shared the love seat, "So what is going on?" Snow asked softly.

"Well you saw what just happened over there," Emma motioned to the computer, "I hacked into Vance's computer, saw multiple files on our former agents, a make-shift hit list, Neal's folder and his possible connection to Langford Ramsey who is hell bent on revenge against Michael and I, and a simple mission is turning into a battle." Emma finished all in one breath. She sat heavily on the couch by her son, "Everything is spiraling downhill right now."

David looked at his daughter and it was as if he was seeing a different person. Granted he was still getting to know her, but from his memories of David Nolan, he knew that this Emma in front of him was different than the sheriff he had come to now, "It will be ok, which thank you by the way."

"What for?" Emma asked confused as she, Henry, and Snow gave him a confused look.

"For letting us, as you put it, in the loop," David smiled softly. Snow and Henry nodded in agreement as they understood what he was talking about, although Henry did not understand why she needed permission to being with.

Emma, despite herself, returned the smile, "Yea sure. No problem. I am glad to have you in the loop as well, although you understand that despite me being able to share information with you, I get the final say about what happens right? If I tell you to do something, then you do it right? No questions asked."

The three nodded and Henry spoke up, "Why couldn't you tell us to being with? Why did you have to talk to Michael first?"

"Rule four." Emma responded automatically, "Same reason we are not telling Eli about these new…" She paused to think of the right word until she settled on, "developments."

"What is-?" Snow was cut-off by Emma who recited quickly, "The best way to keep a secret? Keep it to yourself. Second best? Tell one other person - if you must. There is no third best."

Not seeing the comprehension she explained, "Michael and I were a team. He knew something was happening so instead of keeping it a secret and doing this on his own he needed me. There were now two of us, although we had gotten Eli in once we needed help but now that we do not need him we are not telling him." Taking a breath she finished with, "Besides there is a rule that supersedes all the rules: The Unspoken Rule."

"Which is?" David asked.

"You do what you must for family." Emma stated.

"What is with these rules?" Henry asked, "Sounds complicated to remember."

Emma shrugged, "Everyone needs a code to live by. Besides Michael taught me the rules, like Vance taught him."

"How did you remember all of them…which how many are there?" Snow asked not seeing Emma following rules at all.

"About fifty or so," Emma responded shrugging, "although the emergency ones are the forties; which we hardly used..." She shuttered a bit.

Seeing this Snow again asked, "Who is Langford Ramsey? Why does he want revenge on you and Michael?"

There was silence as they waited for a response. Emma sighed, "There was a case. It had to be about a year after I started working for Leon. I was still fairly new, so the cases that I went on were not that big of a deal, however amongst other things this is the case that changed me;" Sighing once more she began, "There was this guy named Anthony Alvaraz. He had taken out a very large loan with Vance."

Emma suddenly got very serious. Henry was shocked never seeing his mother like this, apparently neither did Snow as she was taken aback by this change in demeanor, "Now the thing you have to realize is that when it comes to these loans, one thing Vance never tolerated was drug money. He did not want to get involved with street drugs, rapists, child molesters, none of that. While yes he was dangerous, almost like Regina or the Dark One, he upheld morals and only used violence as a last resort if need be."

Taking a deep breath she continued, "So anyway Anthony got this loan, but was not paying Vance back. So naturally he sent Michael and I to find out where the money was; as it turned out this guy also had gotten another loan, from Langford Ramsey. Langford was a competitor loan shark and he was after the same guy. So it was decided that we would join forces and split the money fifty-fifty."

Henry could tell that this story was getting harder for his mother to tell. So he reached for her hand and held it, offering comfort and support. Emma however did not seem to notice as her mind started drifting into the memory that had once haunted her, "There were four of us on this mission: Michael in the lead and myself and from Ramsey there was: Chad Peters and Corbin Ramsey. Corbin was Langford's son."

Snow and David reached held each other's hand. They did not like where this story was headed and could see that Emma's eyes becoming slightly unfocused and her voice was starting to drift, "Once we tracked the guy down, he was in Mexico working with a major drug cartel, Reynosa. Once we found out about this, we immediately reported back to Ramsey and Vance. We were ordered to take down Alvaraz, without drawing suspicion. Do what me must, but leave no trace or loose ends. So I got the idea to go undercover as a potential buyer."

Snow could see an inner battle ranging inside her daughter as she continued the story, "Living on the street, I knew how these people worked. Corbin didn't want to go this route, in fact neither of them did. But I was determined to prove my worth and test my limits so to speak, in the end it was decided that I would go undercover as a major buyer."

"They let you?!" David yelled standing up making Emma flinch at the tone of his voice, "HOW COULD THEY LET YOU DO THAT?!"

"I asked for it," Emma said as she stood up and started pacing, "I wanted to prove myself. Make a name. After much instances they agreed. Over the few days we kept tabs and I kept going in. Everything was going smoothly…or so I thought."

"What went wrong?" Snow asked as Emma became deadly silent.

"I made a huge mistake," Emma said as she stopped pacing, "We were supposed to take them down, however Alvaraz took me to the main warehouse where the stuff was kept. I was suppose to tell them where I was, but I couldn't get away to make the call. He then relieved that he knew who I really was and the others were being taken of as we spoke. I had let something slip, he had said and he figured me out."

David saw the haunted look that overcame his daughter as she paused, "I waited too long. I should have moved faster," Now it was coming alive in her mind as she moved again about the room, as if setting the stage, "Right about here...there was nowhere left for me to go, he was ready to shoot me, but I kicked him and he fell to the floor, but he grabbed me and I too fell to the floor. We struggled, and then I pushed him off. I crawled. I grabbed the gun. He was going to stab me. I rolled over..." She paused as if she saw a ghost, "...and there he was."

Henry whispered softly not able to see this happening, but he knew it did happen, "And you shot him?"

Emma looked at him, but not seeing him, "I shot him."

Snow looked gravely at her daughter, "We don't understand…why didn't you shoot him earlier?"

"I told you, I was undercover. I didn't have my gun," Emma said as she went to her side but was shocked when she feel the weapon at her side and started panicking until she shook her head remembering where she was and who she was with.

David, Snow, and Henry looked at her as she let out a shaky breath, "By the time the guys got to me, I was a mess; however only three of them showed up. Apparently Anthony was telling the truth. There was a shootout at the main warehouse and…" Emma gulped, "Corbin was killed."

There was a silence that befell the room as Emma slowly made her way to the couch, "That was the first and only time I ever shot someone. I had nightmares for weeks afterward."

Again there was silence and David coughed again, "So I guess that's why this Langford blames you and Michael?"

"Yup," Emma stated.

"But why does he need Neal?" Snow asked again.

Emma rubbed her face with her hands and shrugged, "I guess he knew that Neal knows me, I think he might have been using him to get to me."

Henry shifted so he was leaning against Emma and he asked, "I guess that means you have to hurry up and find him then."

"You got it kid." Emma said as she ran her fingers through his hair, "The thing is we cannot find him. We tried everything it is like he disappeared."

"Almost like magic." Henry said smiling trying to get his mother to smile.

"Yea almost like-" Emma paused suddenly. Her mind went into overdrive: Unspoken Rule, Neal, Baelfire:

"_**I created the curse in hopes that I may be able to find my boy in whatever land that blasted bean took him."**_Gold had said that day when he came over.

_**"Wait you mean to tell me that Neal Cassidy is your son?!" **_She had exclaimed in surprise.

_**"Yes he is."**_Gold had said simply.

"_**Do what you must for family**_, Vance's voice had suddenly come to her, _**"that rule is the Unspoken Rule."**_

Emma suddenly jumped up and started running around the apartment gathering what she could within reach, "Emma!" Snow yelled, "What are you doing?"

Emma did not respond as she continued to gather her things, "Emma talk to us!" David pleaded.

"I have to go," Emma said, "I just had my own epiphany." And with that she was out the door and they heard the Mercedes flying down the road.

David and Snow gave each other a quick look as Henry asked, "So are we going to just stand there or are we going to find out what is going on?" The adults looked at him and his hand with the keys to David's truck. David took his keys and they too were out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok first of all: thank you all for being patient with me as I went through some sticky situation with the stupid system. Also thank you again for your patience as I also went through the finals from hell. Now that is said and done: here is the new chapter! I think I am back baby!

**Endgame**

David and Snow gave each other a quick look as Henry asked, "So are we going to just stand there or are we going to find out what is going on?" The adults looked at him and his hand with the keys to David's truck. David took his keys and they too were out the door.

Emma had parked her car outside the station and stormed her way to the Pawnshop. Once she got closer, she could tell that he was not there. The door was locked and the lights were off. Scowling in aggravation and sheer determination, she made her way to the diner where most everyone would be at brunch time. Once she entered she spotted Gold sitting in the back of the diner. Catching his eye, she saw him stiffen slightly as she made her way toward the man.

David, Snow, and Henry spotted the Mercedes parked in front of the station. David walked over to it and placed his hand on the hood of the car, "It is still warm." He stated as he looked around the semi-quiet town.

Snow walked to the door and pulled on it, then looked through the door, "Door is locked and it doesn't look like she is here."

Henry saw the Pawnshop and started making his way toward it with David and Snow on his heels. Henry saw the closed sign and the lights off, "I do not think they are here." He stated as he was starting to feel anxious.

Before David or Snow could respond there was a crash and the sound of glass shattering followed by a commotion coming from the diner. Turning they saw a crowd of people swarming the street. Taking a millisecond to glance at each other, David, Snow, and Henry ran over to them.

Emma got up off the ground and once again aimed her gun as Gold limped toward her, "I told you dearie: you really do not want to play this game with me."

Emma could not help but smirk, "Regina threw me harder than that with her magic, besides I am in a game already; I consider you the boss level." Then she let the smirk fall and continued to point her gun at the man in front of her, totally unaware of the crowed that formed slightly around her, "Now I will not ask again: what the hell happened between you and Ne-"

"Baelfire." Gold snarled out.

"Whatever. I know you had something to do with his disappearance." Emma stated in a hard tone.

Gold glared, "That is need to know and you do not-"

"The hell I do! My partner is in Philadelphia trying to track down your damn son! Recently it was discovered that your son maybe involved with a dangerous person hell-bent on revenge! Now tell me!" Emma yelled.

Before Gold could respond Snow, Henry, and David arrived at the scene, "Emma!" They yelled, but she did not respond to them. She just kept her gaze fixated on the imp before her.

"You don't need to know." Gold stated slowly as he waved his hand and Emma's gun disappeared.

Emma stood straight and tall as she responded, "Then consider our deal null in void."

Gold's eyes narrowed and the people started to slowly back away as a dark aura started to surround the elderly man, "We had an agreement. My agreements are always honoured. Unless of course you want me to go back to the original bargain…me claiming Ella and Thomas's child and sending that child to the system," He watched as Emma got a dark look in her eye, but he continued the threat, "That would be such a pity wouldn't it? Need I remind you of that fact that you didn't enjoy your time in the system, did you, Emma?"

"It's not going to happen. I will not let you do that." Emma growled out as she took a step closer to the man.

"It will happen because like I had explained contracts – deals – they're the very foundation of all civilized existence. Your deal with me was that if you wanted Ashley to have that baby, you would owe me a favour." He stated firmly.

Snow and David watched as Emma continued to glare murderously at the man. Everyone else was still backing away from the scene, Granny and Red spotted them and went over, "You know your daughter is costing me my business." Granny said, "If stuff like this keeps happening then I am going to go under."

David shook himself out of his ranging thoughts and is about to take a step toward his daughter when the tone of her voice made him freeze, "I will not let you destroy anymore lives like you destroyed mine."

"And what are you referring to?" Gold asked in a bored tone.

"You created the curse, Gold. You used Regina so she could cast it in hopes of destroying everyone's happiness," The more Emma spoke the angrier she became, "because of you, my parents had to give me up. You made me the saviour. So everything I've ever done… It's exactly what you wanted me to do."

"I told you once before dearie, yes I created the curse, but I didn't make you. I merely took advantage of what you are – the product of true love." Gold stated eyes narrowing.

"Screw true love," Emma spat out, "It has nothing-"

"It has everything to do with this so really Emma, why are you lying to yourself?" Gold asked.

Emma continued to glare as she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Come on Emma," David muttered in her ear, "let's go."

Emma pulled away from her father and marched over to Gold and said in a low dangerous tone, "If something happens to Michael because you refuse to cooperate with me, so help me god I will kill you."

Gold smirked as he took a step closer to Emma so they were almost nose to nose, "Many have tried Ms. Swan and many have failed."

"So you still will not tell me?" Emma asked although she knew the answer.

Gold gave her a look and started to walk away. Snow watched as he retreated and then she looked back at Emma who was also watching as she crouched down and reached into her boot. From the angle that Snow was standing she could see a shiny glint and realized that it was a knife. Before Snow could let out a warning to her husband who was standing behind Emma, she called out, "Hey!"

As Gold turned, Emma threw the knife. It went flying passed his ear and lodged itself in the telephone pole. Gold stood slightly shocked that Emma had the gall to even do that. Before he could comment on anything she was already over there getting the knife out of the pole, "Rule nine: never go anywhere without a knife. Besides I have more of these where that came from." Emma turned back to Gold as he was still watching her closely, "These Kit Rae Black Jet Custom throwing knives are real dependable. They are constructed from one piece of solid tempered 420 stainless steel; perfectly balanced blade-to-handle weighting. Each includes reinforced custom fitted sheath. The blade is four and a half inches and overall the knife is eight and a half; although my favorite is the Ka Bar Fixed Blade Marine Fighting Knife."

Henry shivered at the gleam in Emma's eye as she talked. He did not like the way her voice sounded at all, apparently neither did his grandmother because she held him close as Emma turned her back on Gold and kept talking with him following quietly behind her, "That knife is my baby. 1.23 pound the length is 11.87 inches, and the blade length is seven inches. Oh you sure to get a lot of confessions with something like this in your hand," Then she suddenly turned around and looked at the man, "right Gold?"

He looked at her and at the current knife in her hand. He knew that something changed in the savior and clearly so did everyone else as they started to leave, not wanting to witness anymore violence, "I suppose you would."

Gold knew that he had to tread carefully. It was not like he was scared. Sure he could make that knife or rather all of her knives disappear, but then again there was no telling on what her magic could do especially if she started to use it while in her emotional state. He could already sense the magic changing as she spoke again, "So you going to tell me now?"

"What I told you was true Ms. Swan, I went over and talked to Bae. I tried to explain everything, but he would not listen. However I failed to tell you that when I went back, he was already packing." He relented.

Emma eyed him, but did not put her knife away, "Keep talking."

Gold looked away from her, "He kept saying he needed to leave. I told him not to leave because of me. I allowed him to make his own choice, but I wanted him to stay. He said he was in trouble and had to do, that he did not want to drag you or your boy down with him. I tried to get more information out of him, but he had said that I was better off not knowing."

"Why not tell me all of this before?" Emma asked allowing her passive emotionless side showing through.

"Because I thought we had an agreement. I made him promise to stay in touch. However I also gave him a cloaking spell to use so he would be become undetectable. I did not-"

"You gave him what?! Do you have any fu-"

"I did not think it would work over the town line," Gold snapped, "I told him to use it in an emergency; however that I could not guarantee it would work," then in a softer voice he said, "Bae refused to take it, so when he was not looking I put it in his bag and let him leave. He made me promise not to go looking for him again…that he would come back on his own. However I still kept watch over him, but when he suddenly became undetectable, I knew something was wrong. You happy now?" Emma scoffed and started to walk away until Gold yelled, "Wait! What about our deal?"

Emma turned around and said, "Instead of worrying about the deal, you should be more worried about what kind of shit your son managed to dig himself into."

Snow, David, and Henry did not move as they watched Emma walk across the street and into the station. Gold sighed heavily and limped away from the trio. David's mind was reeling. It was like déjà vu when Emma threw the knife at Gold; it reminded him of why he threw his sword at Regina. He saw Snow look at him and he knew that she was thinking the same thing, "Do you think mom and Michael will find him?" Henry asked making them jump out of their revere.

Before Snow could answer she saw Emma run back out of the station and over to them. She could see that her face was pale and almost sick looking, "We have to go to Regina." Emma's voice was dead however her hand was shaking as she held a piece of paper in her hand.

"Emma what happened?" David asked calmly.

"Not now." Emma breathed as people were starting to once again gather out on the streets since the coast was clear, "We have to go to Regina's and I will explain there." Without waiting for a response, Emma ran back to her car with them on her heels.


	12. Chapter 12

**Endgame**

"**Will you step into my parlor?" said the spider to the fly;  
"'Tis the prettiest little parlor that ever you did spy.  
The way into my parlor is up a winding stair,  
And I have many pretty things to show when you are there."  
"O no, no," said the little fly, "to ask me is in vain,  
For who goes up your winding stair can ne'er come down again."**

"**I'm sure you must be weary, dear, with soaring up so high;  
Will you rest upon my little bed?" said the spider to the fly.  
"There are pretty curtains drawn around, the sheets are fine and thin,  
And if you like to rest awhile, I'll snugly tuck you in."  
"O no, no," said the little fly, "for I've often heard it said,  
They **_**never, never wake**_** again, who sleep upon **_**your**_** bed."**

**Said the cunning spider to the fly, "Dear friend, what shall I do,  
To prove the warm affection I've always felt for you?  
I have within my pantry good store of all that's nice;  
I'm sure you're very welcome; will you please to take a slice?"  
"O no, no," said the little fly, "kind sir, that cannot be;  
I've heard what's in your pantry, and I do not wish to see."**

"**Sweet creature!" said the spider, "You're witty and you're wise!  
How handsome are your gauzy wings, how brilliant are your eyes!  
I have a little looking-glass upon my parlor shelf,  
If you'll step in one moment, dear, you shall behold yourself."  
"I thank you, gentle sir," she said, "for what you're pleased to say,  
And bidding you good-morning **_**now**_**, I'll call **_**another**_** day."**

**The spider turned him round about, and went into his den,  
For well he knew the silly fly would soon be back again:  
So he wove a subtle web, in a little corner sly,  
And set his table ready to dine upon the fly.  
Then he came out to his door again, and merrily did sing  
"Come hither, hither, pretty fly, with the pearl and silver wing:  
Your robes are green and purple; there's a crest upon your head;  
Your eyes are like the diamond bright, but mine are dull as lead."**

**Alas, alas! how very soon this silly little fly,  
Hearing his wily flattering words, came slowly flitting by.  
With buzzing wings she hung aloft, then near and nearer drew  
Thinking only of her brilliant eyes, and green and purple hue;  
Thinking only of her crested head — **_**poor foolish thing!**_** At last,  
Up jumped the cunning spider, and fiercely held her fast.  
He dragged her up his winding stair, into his dismal den,  
Within his little parlor; but she ne'er came out again!**

**And now, dear little children, who may this story read,  
To idle, silly, flattering words, I pray you ne'er give heed;  
Unto an evil counselor close heart, and ear, and eye,  
And take a lesson from this tale of the Spider and the Fly.**

**-Spider and the Fly by Mary Howitt (1799-1888)**

His head was pounding, but he was thankful that he managed to send a message to Emma. Externally he was calm and passive, but internally he was berating himself. He should have known that it was a trap. Cassidy was next to him looking grim, "Who are you?" his voice was hoarse and his left eye was bleeding and his face was swollen.

"My name is Michael-"

"Rivkin." Their heads turned to see three men coming down the stairs, "Pleasure to see you again." Michael looked at the man and kept quiet as they approached, "Come on now, do not be like that."

"What is going-" Cassidy was about to ask when one of the men punched him in the gut. Cassidy let out a gasp and spat blood out, "Ok that is getting old really fast."

"Shut it." The man growled.

Michael saw that Cassidy was about to retort and shook his head. Then he focused his attention back on the man in front of him, "Yes I suppose it has Langford."

Ramsey smirked and responded, "I knew it was only a matter of time Rivkin. The righteous shall rejoice when he seeth the vengeance. He shall bathe his feet in the blood of the wicked."

"Really? So what now? You are going to kill me? Hold me hostage and kill him?" He jerked his head in Cassidy's direction.

"No, no, no. You see I am after bigger fish. You two are the bait. However I will ask this only once and mind you that this is your chance at redemption." Ramsey stated as Michael kept a neutral face, "Where did you send that fax? Where is the Black Swan?"

Neal's breath hitched. He had been interrogated for the same exact information, but he refused to tell then anything. As he looked at the man next to him he wondered what exactly his connection to Emma was, "Not telling you a damn thing Ramsey." Michael stated firmly.

Ramsey nodded his head and looked at Neal, "Do you know this man?" Neal shook his head, "What a pity. Meet Michael Rivkin, he worked with Leon Vance and your Emma Swan…rumor had it that they were potential lovers."

Neal looked at the man with the sandy brown hair and the scar on his left eye with distain. Sure at the time he had let Emma go, but the actual concept of her moving on was sickening to him, "So Michael let's not play this game, I will find out eventually."

Michael smirked, "Happy hunting because you will never know."

Ramsey nodded and turned away from the men, "I beg to differ." The two other men followed Ramsey up the stairs, "So what the hell is going on?" Neal demanded to know.

Michael let out a low laugh, "Funny you should ask because Emma and I were going to ask you the same thing. So why don't you go first."

Emma did not even wait to hear a confirmation as she entered the Queen's house, "Miss. Swan this is totally unacceptable!"

"Save your breath, I need your assistance." Emma stated firmly as Snow, David, and Henry joined her inside.

Regina crossed her arms and glared at the family before her, "I thought I made it clear the last time we chatted that I would no longer help you."

Emma was officially at her limit for the day. She pulled out the folded piece of paper and shoved it at Regina. She took a look and immediately crumpled it into a ball and tossed it back at her, "That is utter rubbish now I request that-"

"Clearly you do not recognize a Caesar cipher," Emma stated as she un-crumpled the paper and led them to the dining room table.

She then led the paper as flat as possible and Snow saw the letters:

TPT UIFZ BSF XBUDIJOH.

DPOGJSNFE SVMF GPSUZ.

IF JT XBUDIJOH.

JOJUJBUF SVMF UISUY-GJWF.

USTU OP POF.

XBJU GPS GVSUIFS PSEFST.

Henry looked at his mother as she looked around for something, "I need a new piece of paper and a pen."

Henry ran from the dining room and up to his old room and came back with a notebook and a pen, "Here you go."

Emma did not respond as she started to write the alphabet, "What exactly is a Caesar cipher?" David asked.

"In cryptography, a Caesar cipher, is one of the simplest and most widely known encryption techniques. It is a type of substitution cipher in which each letter in the plaintext is replaced by a letter some fixed number of positions down the alphabet," Emma explained as she looked at the jumbled letters then back at her alphabet chart.

As if somehow still sensing slight confusion she continued and pointed to the chart with the numbers ranging from 0-25 underneath them, "For example, with a left shift of 3, D would be replaced by A, E would become B, and so on. The method is named after Julius Caesar, who used it in his private correspondence."

They were all trying to figure out the code and Emma had to stop herself from smirking as they have yet to figure it out, "As with all single alphabet substitution ciphers, the Caesar cipher is easily broken and in modern practice offers essentially no communication security. So in light of the events I can assume that Michael is in trouble."

"How?" Snow asked as she watched her daughter's face become grim.

"Because he was rushed when creating this code; he used a single shift instead of a traditional three shift or higher. He also decided to shift one letter forward instead of backwards." Emma responded looking at her mother.

Henry looked at his mother and then at the papers, "I am still not seeing it." He said while trying to concentrate.

Emma sighed and began explaining the process, "If I take this T here," She motioned to the first T, "I shift it one letter back it becomes an S. Just like with the P here, I go back one letter and it becomes an O."

They watched in amazement at how the jumbled letters that had made no sense whatsoever turn into an actual message:

SOS THEY ARE WATCHING.

CONFIRMED RULE FORTY.

HE IS WATCHING.

INITIATE RULE THIRTY-FIVE.

TRUST NO ONE.

WAIT FOR FURTHER ORDERS.

Regina was slightly amazed and slightly curious although she began to remember why the Charming family was here and quickly became defensive, "This is all very fascinating, however could you tell me what this is all about and what the hell have you gotten yourselves into?"

Emma ignored the Queen and went back to the message, leaving Snow and David to explain the situation to her. Henry in the meantime watched as his mother stared at the paper and how tightly her eyebrows came together when she was clearly stressed. He sighed and went over to her and gave her a hug. He felt her stiffen, and then relaxed a bit as she looked at him almost questioningly, "You looked like you needed a hug." Henry stated simply.

Emma returned the hug briefly as Regina spoke again, "Seriously? Are you really that bored with your lives that you cannot stay out of trouble?"

"Theoretically in our defense trouble seems to find us." David pointed out giving the Queen a look.

"Well technicalities aside what do you expect me to do about this?" Regina demanded to know.

"What I expect you to do is to summon your mirror. I want to know some locations on a person." Emma requested.

"Well Miss. Swan the last time I did that, we got dragged into your mess." Regina pointed out.

"Well Madam Mayor," Emma's voice matching the Queen's tone perfectly, "those events were already out of my hands. Now I would really appreciate the chance to have the upper hand on this while I still can."

Regina and Emma glared at one another that you could literally see the sparks of resentment flying off of the woman in the room. Regina then caught Henry's eyes and sighing, she relented, "Fine only because Henry is here, however do not expect me to help you any further from this point onward." Regina led them back to the hall where a circular mirror hung, "Who are you trying to see now?"

"Neal Cassidy." Emma said her voice void of emotion that made Henry cringe.

Regina repeated the name and tapped the mirror. The purple mist in the mirror swirled, however unlike the last time where Vance showed up instantly; Neal was not appearing in the mirror at all, "What's wrong with it?" Snow asked, "Why is it not working?"

"Because Mr. Cassidy may have something protecting him from being found." Regina said slowly as if almost unsure.

Emma sighed in aggravation, "Gold gave him a protection spell to be untraceable."

"Then why bother wasting my time with this if you knew?" Regina demanded to know looking at the blonde sharply.

"I didn't know that excluded magic, but now I want to see Michael Rivkin." Emma requested.

Regina turned back to the mirror and repeated the process and the image swirled and revealed two men trapped in what looked like to be a cellar, "Oh my…" Snow gasped out at the state she saw the men. David put a protective arm around his wife.

"Dad?" Henry asked unsure as he took a step closer to the mirror.

"That bastard." Emma growled out trying to pull Henry away from looking, "He got them."

They watched as two men entered and one of them Emma immediately recognized as Langford Ramsey, "It seems you and Swan think you two are clever." Langford said approaching Michael.

"We like to think so. Glad you noticed." Michael answered and was immediately met with a blow to the gut from the other man. Snow placed a hand over her mouth and Regina pulled Henry away from the mirror, however David watched as his daughter balled her hands into fists.

"I did not come here to pay you two compliments. I came here for answers." Ramsey stated as he walked back and forth looking from Michael to Neal.

"And what makes you think our answers are going to change?" Neal demanded to know, "Because you can ask the same question fifty million ways, and our answer will not change. We are not telling you where Emma is at."

Emma's eyes widened a brief moment as Langford chuckled darkly, "Oh I have a feeling that it will come out eventually."

He motioned to the stairs and one man fell down the stairs with a grunt as the other walked briskly down them and pulled the other to his feet, "Eli." Emma and Michael gasped at the same time. Emma took a step closer to the mirror, "Michael…I am so sorry." Eli spoke weakly.

"Eli?" Michael was clearly confused as the old man was pushed against the wall.

"That is right. He told me everything," Langford stated as he walked over to the man and placed a hand on his cheek, "so Rivkin, where is this Storybrooke?" Michael looked betrayed and as Henry looked toward his mother he saw the same look in her eyes.

"Not telling you." Michael's voice was hard and firm.

"Very well, Cassidy?"

"You'll have to kill me first."

"Well this would not do at all," Langford stated as both men were untied and brought on to their feet and forced against the wall where Eli was standing. Then they watched as they were chained to it, by their wrists, "I know this is a bit outdated, but it is highly effective in getting information. Eli perhaps you can shed some light on this?"

"No," Emma whispered as she watched his head drop, "please Eli."

"I do not know. It did not reveal anything but the town name." Eli said his voice dead.

Langford nodded and he drew his fist back and punched the man in the stomach causing the old man to sink to his knees, "Liar, but no matter. We seized your equipment and we will have a precise location soon. By the way, I suggest you three give it up," he was now looking at Michael, "you will lose."

Once the three men left the scene started to fade, but not until they heard Neal ask in a low voice, "So what now? How do we warn Emma?"

"We don't. When I sent her the message I told her to wait for further orders." Michael explained just as low.

"Well how does that help her?" Neal asked.

"It is part of the duress," Eli moaned out, "She knows to wait for a few hours then activate the plan depending on how dire the situation is."

"Meaning?"

Michael sighed, "Rule Forty-four."

The mirror faded as Emma recited, "First things first, hide the woman and children."

"Mom?" Henry called to her not liking the distant look in her eyes.

Emma was quiet and then in a sudden surge of anger she punched the mirror causing it to shatter, "Emma!" Snow and David gasped. Henry and Regina looked shocked at the turn of events.

Emma continued to stare at the mirror with only one thought in mind, "I am skipping Rule forty-four for now."

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked as she waved her hand.

Emma did not notice that the mirror repaired itself or that her hand was now fixed. Henry did not like the way Emma was still staring at the mirror and neither did Snow or David as they heard Emma say, "If someone thinks they have the upper hand, break it. Rule sixteen. I am going to break Langford's hand." Emma then left the house leaving the occupants inside confused.


	13. Chapter 13

**Endgame**

Snow, David, and Henry went back to the apartment after making sure that Emma was not back at the station. Once they arrived at the apartment, they saw the trunk of the Mercedes open with Emma placing a suite case inside, "Emma!" They called out.

Emma turned to see them running toward her. She closed the trunk just as they came to a halt in front of her, "What's going on?" Henry first asked.

Emma knelt down to Henry's level and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I have to go kid. I cannot stay here."

"Go? Just where do you think you are going?" Snow asked as Emma got up and faced her mother.

"I cannot just sit here and let Langford come to Storybrooke. I am not going to just sit here as Neal and Michael get tortured." Emma said her voice hard and determined, "In order to end this once and for all, I need to get out of here."

"But where do you think-" David was cut off by Emma as she moved away from her family and to the driver's side of the car, "I am going to Boston so I can get in contact with someone that can help me. Besides in the event that Langford makes contact with me, I'd rather not have the call traced back here."

"Mom please you cannot leave again!" Henry's pleading voice was like a knife threw her heart as he continued, "You promised you will not leave again!"

Emma shook her head and allowed her voice to go soft, "Henry remember what I told you on the beach? I will do anything to keep you safe-"

"Yes even leaving me. I know what you said, but mom leaving will not do me or anyone any good."

"Anything that will lead me one step closer to finding Gold's son, Michael, and bringing Langford down is a good thing." Emma stated her tone saying that there was no point in arguing any further. Before her parents could speak again she immediately silenced them by saying, "Look our agreement was that if I was letting you into the loop, you would do as I said. Now I am telling you to not meddle in this and let me do my job."

Snow crossed her arms, "What job would that be Emma? The job of Sheriff Swan or the job as Black Swan?"

Emma's eyes flashed and before she could respond David intervened, "Look Emma, why don't we go inside and discuss this. Please."

He tried to shoot looks at Henry who was almost close to silent tears as he looked up at his mother, but Emma effectively avoided his eyes, "No amount of discussion we have can change my mind about this. Now I need to leave otherwise rush hour on interstate 95 is a bitch." Emma hopped in her car and before they can do anything she sped out of sight.

Snow felt her heart breaking as she saw the direction were the car took off. She looked toward David who was already hopping in his truck, "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I am going to stop Emma," David responded as he started his truck, "I promised myself I would never lose her again or allow my family to be hurt again." Before he could say anything her and Henry also got into his truck and he sped off.

When Emma passed the welcome sign, the sky started to blacken and thunder echoed through the air. It was as if the weather sensed the change in her demeanor. Memories flashed before the blonde's eyes as she pushes the car to go faster as the trees blur into a green mass. It is then that she hears a roar of another engine and looking into the review mirror she sees David's truck coming right up on her tail, "Damn it!" Emma cursed as she pushes the car until it whines in protest.

David saw the car lurch forward as it is racing around the sharp bend, "David," Snow's worried voice reaches his ears as he sees the black car skid a bit. He pushes the truck to go faster as he once again sees the black car in sight.

"Gramps," Henry looks at his grandfather from his spot in between his grandparents. Once he sees that his grandfather is not going to respond, he takes his eyes off of his grandfather and stares ahead to see the black car. He can almost see his mother looking out the review mirror.

Emma sees the town border coming into view. She knows that her parents will not be able to cross the line. She can see David and Snow in the mirror and she once again presses the pedal down and it is almost touching the floor as the car is now going at its' maximum speed. "_MOM!_" Henry's voice is now in her head.

The last time she was traveling this fast toward the town line was when she was trying to kidnap her son and take him away the night before the curse broke, "I am so sorry Henry," She whispers as she allows a few tears to fall, "I will keep you safe. I will keep all of you safe." Shaking her head furiously she sees the town line approaching and then guns the car, pushing the pedal all the way down.

"Don't do this," Snow pleads hoping that Emma could somehow hear her voice, "please Emma." She then suddenly hears the roar of the Mercedes' engine and the screeching of the tires on the asphalt as it crosses the town line.

David slams on the breaks and the truck fishtails and comes to a stop just before the town line. They sit in a stunned silence, David's hands gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles are white. He is panting as he is looking at the pale faces of his grandson and wife; "She's gone," Henry suddenly says his voice faint and sad, "she left."

Snow stepped out of the car, followed by Henry and David. They go to the red line and look out into the direction where the Mercedes went. Snow wishes that she could cross and follow her daughter. She wants to cross, "We have to go after her. We can't let her do this alone."

David doesn't say anything. In his mind he failed, taking a gulp he said, "Come on." He leads Snow and Henry back to the truck and they drive back toward town.

Once they enter the town, rain starts to fall as if sensing the change in mood. He parks the truck and they all get out and start in the direction toward Granny's diner. David has his hand on the handle when something catches his eye and he looks in the direction of Gold's Pawn shop. He sees the man giving them a knowing look and he enters the shop…

"David," Snow says gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

Henry looks at his grandfather as he let's go of the handle, "He has to have something." David muttered as he turned away from Snow and Henry and starts for the shop, "Anything. He has to have something." Snow and Henry are looking at each other then go after David.

"Gramps!" Henry calls out.

"David wait!" Snow yells as she catches up to her husband, but it was too late as David entered the shop.

"Bring her back." David demands before Gold could say anything.

Gold sighs as Snow and Henry enter the store, "Now why would I-"

"She is risking her life unnecessarily," David said slowly and way too controlled, "for your son."

"I am well aware, but alas I cannot…" Gold said limping out from behind the counter, "I know what she is doing for me; however think about what she is doing for you…for all of us."

David started to say something when Snow placed a hand on his shoulder and she spoke up, "Please there must be something you can do to protect her at least."

Gold looked at Snow and said, "Magic in this land can only do so much and is unpredictable," he goes over to a globe and continues as he spins it, "unlike in our world where I always know if and how my magic is working, this one I do not. Also there is a matter of since this is a Land without Magic I doubt anything I cast will actually work."

"You mean my mom is on her own?" Henry asked stepping forward, "There is nothing we can do to help her?"

Gold looks his grandson. He reminds him of Baelfire that it is heartbreaking. Sighing he knows one thing that could possibly help the family…but it was risky. He did not know if it would even work, "She does not have to be alone…" He starts off as he limps to the back of the room motioning for the family to follow.

"What do you-?" David is about to ask as Gold pulls out a vial.

"What is that?" Henry asks timidly as he eyes the vial in Gold's hands.

Gold smirks, "This my dear boy is a potion that I created. What its main purpose is if a person pours this potion onto an object that is held most dear to the person, that object becomes a talisman, and is supposed to allow the person to cross the town line and still remember who they are."

"That is amazing." Snow said not able to hold the praise out of her voice.

Gold hesitates for a moment, "Well it would be if I knew if it actually works."

"Wait you are telling us that you have not tested it?" David asks slowly.

Gold sighed, "Well if you must know, I was going to use it on myself…to find my boy." Gold went over to the shelf and pulled down a box. He opened it to reveal a shawl, "This was his...this was all I had left of him. However when he left, he made me promise not to look for him; and as you all know: Rumpelstiltskin never breaks deals."

The family remained silent as Gold replaced the shawl. After a few moments Snow asks, "Why tell us this then?"

Gold turned and looked at Snow and leaned back on his cane, "Well dearie since I do not have a use for it, I figured-"

"We would be your test subjects?" David scoffed cutting Gold off, "Thanks but no thanks." Turning back to Snow and Henry he said, "This is a waste of time. Let's go."

"Ah not so fast Prince Charming," Gold waved his hand and the door locked, "I was not done yet."

"Yea? Well I am." David stated firmly, "Let us go."

"Not yet," Gold said slowly, "as I once said to Snow White and I believe to you as well, I am invested in your future. If Emma should fail, I lose everything and that would not end well for anyone."

Gold let the threat hang before them. He watched as Snow pulled Henry close and Charming started to stand in front of them. He limped back behind the counter as Snow asked, "What do you want?"

"Simple dearie I want my son back and you want your daughter. I have one piece to get to them and you have the other. I say a deal is in order." Gold stated and seeing that Charming was about to speak he quickly added, "It's not rocket science. I give you this, you go after Ms. Swan, she gets my son, you all come home, and we all live…" he pauses as if to add dramatic effect, "Happily Ever After…or as happy as we can get in a land without happy endings."

Charming and Snow exchange a look. Henry sees this, but stays quiet. He is too busy digesting this new piece of information. But the more he thinks about it, the more he can't see how this deal is totally bad…after all this is what his mother would call a: win win right? Gold gets his son and he would get his mother…in his mind there is no way that this would end badly…unless-

"And if this potion does not work? Then what happens?" Charming asks slowly.

Gold shrugged, "You live as your cursed selves and you go about your mundane lives that you lived before your real memories were restored and pray that the Savior comes home and is able to somehow restore your memories once more…The end."

"Charming…" Snow warned as she could see what he was thinking.

"However when have you ever known my magic to fail?" Gold asked as he dangled the vial right in front of them, "So do we have a deal?"

David looked to Snow. He knew that this was a big risk…but the thought of Emma getting hurt or worse was like a thousand swords piercing his heart. He knew that this is exactly what would happen to her at the rate she was going, "Done." Charming said as he took the vial.

Gold waved his hand and the door unlocked. As they were leaving he called out, "Remember," they turned as he continued, "it has to be an object that is most precious to you for it to work."

David nodded and they left. As they were striding toward the jeep Snow shot him a dirty looks and Henry trailed behind as new hope was starting to boil inside of him. He started to mentally make a list of all the stuff they would need and all the steps need to make this next operation a success. A smile started to form as he sat in between his grandparents as they rushed back to the apartment. Get ready mom, Henry thought, we are going to find you. It was then he discovered a name for this next important mission: Operation Archangel.


	14. Chapter 14

For this chapter I decided to do a bit of flashback from Emma's POV when Henry finds her in the pilot, because it will show that she really does regret leaving them; and then there is a bit with Henry's POV from the episode called 'The Price of Gold' because it shows him trying to figure Emma out a bit since I think that is where she actually opens up about being a mother. Don't worry it does get better from here…please don't give up on me…

**Endgame**

It was late when Emma made it to her apartment. She had stopped by the supermarket and did a quick shopping so she at least had some food in her refrigerator. After waiting for it to become an acceptable temperature and putting everything away she went to her room and through herself on her bed and just laid there staring up at the ceiling. She then began to wonder about Henry and whether or not he was doing the same thing.

Emma knew she should not have left the way she did, after all she once recalled that she would never be able to leave. It seemed like a long time ago, but she knew that deep down she really did say that running away could never happen. But I am not running, she argued, I am protecting them.

Groaning she went to the window and looked out at her marvelous view of the city. She missed the city. Just something about it always brought out the best in her. Maybe it was the loudness that drowned out the loneliness, or maybe it was the way she could blend in and forget where she came from, but either way she missed it. Looking at the time on her cell she saw it was just after eleven and was in serious debate at whether or not she should call her parents and let them know that she was here and safe. Opening it she saw that she had multiple messages and missed calls, both from Snow and David.

Getting a glass of red wine she opened her voicemail. She heard her mother pleading with her to come home and David demanding her to come home. The texts from them were more or less the same; sighing in frustration as she started to down the glass that she was drinking and decided that she should just delete the messages. Making the decision, she was about to delete all the messages when she heard the voice of her son, "_Mom please come home…you do not have to do this. We can figure another way to help dad and Michael…please come…_" There was a pause as Emma gently put her glass down and listened as Henry sighed and continued, "_You are not coming home for a while are you? Then promise me something…regardless if you call back confirming this or not…be safe. Come home soon, because no matter what, we will find you. I will definitely find you…love you mom…be safe_."

Emma's eyes started to tear up once again as she looked at her door. She allowed a smirk to grace her lips. _We will find you_; he had said; _I will definitely find you_…no doubt he would. She remembered when he found her the first time:

_It was her birthday and she had just caught an embezzler. After slamming his head into his steering wheel, she brought herself a cupcake and returned to her apartment. Just as she lit the candle she makes a wish as to not be alone, after blowing it out her doorbell rang. Curiously she answers the door and sees a boy standing there looking at her, "__**Uh? Can I help you?**__" She asks wondering if it was one of the peoples' kid in the complex that somehow gotten lost._

"_**Are you Emma Swan?**__" He asks as he continues to look at her._

_Emma gives the kid a look and just decided to get down to business; "__**Yeah. Who are you?**__"_

_The kid looks up at her and gives her a smile that somehow looks familiar to her and he says the one thing that utterly changes her life forever, "__**My name's Henry. I'm your son.**__"_

_She was in denial…there was just no way that this was her kid…how could this be her kid?! The kid shoved past her and just entered the apartment without even being invited. She slams the door shut and yells at him, "__**Whoa! Hey, kid! Kid! Kid! I don't have a son! Where are your parents?**__"_

_He turns and looks at her and replies, "__**Ten years ago. Did you give up a baby for adoption?**__" Emma felt her stomach drop as he says, "__**That was me**__."_

Emma shakes herself out of her memory as she saves his message and deletes the rest of them. Going into the kitchen she washes out her glass and then suddenly places it down in the sink. Oh that was one day amongst many that she would never forget. She leaves the glass in the sink and goes into her bathroom to wash her face.

She still recalls that day as she left him in the other room to come in here and have a mini panic attack. After all here she was at the age of twenty-eight: still parentless, still looking for said parents, and still looking for the jack ass that sent her to jail. In the mean time here was a ten year old from god knows where, who did god knows what, and who found her in a city no less. Emma sighs and exits the bathroom as she goes back into the living room to play with her cell phone. She still had yet to make contact with the person that could lead her to Langford, but as she is playing with it she continues to remember that night:

"_**You know, we should probably get going.**__" Henry says when she emerges from the bathroom from his seat on the bar stool._

_Emma raises her eyes in confusion. Just where the hell does this kid think I am taking him, she wonders as she asks, "__**Going where?**__"_

"_**I want you to come home with me.**__"Henry states while giving her an earnest and hopeful look._

_Emma sighs. She still does not know what to make of this kid. She can clearly see the resemblance between her and Neal (she suppressed the urge to shutter). However she also recalls the adoption agreements…she has no choice as she picks up the phone, "__**Okay, kid. I'm calling the cops.**__"_

"_**Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me.**__" Henry retorts smugly as if he knew she would she would do that._

_Emma groans, this kid was good, "__**And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother.**__"_

_She watches as he nods, "__**Yep.**__"_

_This kid is good, she thinks to herself again, however I know something he doesn't know, "__**You're not going to do that.**__" She says slowly and confidently as she watches him twitch a bit._

_Henry's voice falters and she knows that she has him right where she wants him as he sounds a bit less confident, "__**Try me.**__"_

_Deciding that she is through with this game she says, "__**You're pretty good. But here's the thing – there's not a lot I'm great at in life. I have one skill. Let's call it a superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying and you, kid, are.**__" She turns the phone on and places on speaker and beings to press a number as she watches him wince. She then presses a different number before he finally says, "__**Wait… Please don't call the cops. Please, come home with me.**__"_

_Looking at him and feeling a bit of guilt for scaring him Emma asks slowly, "__**Where's home?**__"_

"_**Storybrooke, Maine.**__" He finally says almost defeated._

_What the hell is this kid on? She asks herself, she has been up and down the eastern seaboard and there was no way that there was a town called Storybrooke in Maine, "__**Storybrooke? Seriously?**__" She asks just to make sure she heard right._

"_**Mmhmm.**__" Henry nods as he hops of the stool and continues to look at her._

_Emma sighs knowing that she has to get the kid back to his parents, "__**Alrighty, then; let's get you back to Storybrooke.**__"_

And that was how her life changed forever…yet it was for the better. It was because of Henry that she had found her family…a family in which she spent over ten years looking for. It was because of Henry that she was not alone anymore…it was because of Henry that she knew what it felt like to be loved…and it was because of Henry that she had to do this. Going to her contacts list she found the number she was looking for. Making sure it was highlighted she hit the send button as it started to ring. After a few rings an old man's voice answered, "Hello?"

"Is Signore Stefano there?" Emma asked.

The man on the phone sighed in frustration, "Signorina it is very late. I am afraid Signore Stefano is-"

"**Per favore, ho bisogno di parlare con lui. Si tratta di una questione di vita o di morte**."* Emma spoke in rapid Italian.

Just then there was a pause and another man came on the phone, "**Che cosa è? Chi è questo?**"** He asked in Italian.

"Stefano," Emma spoke again this time in English, "I need help."

"Swan? I did not expect to hear from you again. What can I do for you at this late hour?" He asked his voice soft as he detected worry in her tone.

Emma paused and then nodding her head to herself, "We need to talk face to face. Not over the phone. Are you available for dinner tomorrow?"

She heard Stefano pacing and flipping through some papers as he responded, "Around nine o'clock I should be available. Is that too late for you?"

Emma smirked as she looked out to the city, "Nine is perfect. Normal meeting spot? The Sorellina?"

She could hear his smirk as he responded, "The Sorellina is perfect. Good night Signornia Swan."

He hung up and Emma closed her phone and went back into her room. Changing into sweat pants and a t-shirt, she began to formulate a plan of action. As she closed her eyes her final thought drifted to her family, Henry in particular. Soon, she thought, I will be home soon.

Henry was staring up at the ceiling. It is dark and the rain was starting to come down hard. He knew that Snow and David must have been sleeping after the argument they had as soon as they had gotten home, after trying to call Emma several times. He went upstairs after he had made the final call and left his own message, hoping that his mother would at least try and connect with them after he left his voicemail. Snow and David had come up and apologized to him for the fighting, but when he asked about the potion that Rumpelstiltskin gave to them, they ignored him and said they would discuss it more in the morning.

However he finished planning Operation Archangel and tried to go to sleep, but he found that he could not find the motivation to sleep. As he stared at the ceiling he was in a memory…a memory that was from Emma's earlier stay in Storybrooke…the memory that led her to strike a deal with Gold in the first place. He could hear her voice, feel the atmosphere in the car, hear the panic in Ella's voice as she talks…but it is the conversation…most particularly Emma's voice that is coming in loud and clear:

_He was in the back seat, frantically praying that the baby could hold out a bit longer and wait until they gotten to the hospital. Ella was trying to convince Emma to go to Boston and that Gold was going to take her baby, from her. It is Emma's voice that catches him by surprise, because he could never believe how determined she sounded, "__**I won't let that happen. Do you know what you're asking for? If you keep this child, are you really ready?**__"_

_Henry tries to look at her and sees something in her eyes. It is almost as if she is remembering something. But Ella confirms the question by saying that she is ready, "__**Are you sure? Because I wasn't.**__" _

_Henry was just as stunned as Ashley. He wanted to ask the question, but Ella beat him to it, "__**You weren't?**__" _

"_**Nope. If you want to give this kid its best chance, it's going to be with someone who's ready, so know what that means. Your whole life is going to change and once you decide that it's yours, this 'running away' can't happen. You have to grow up and you can't ever leave. Understand?**__"_

You can't ever leave. Those words floated around Henry's head as he stared aimlessly up at the ceiling, clutching the blanket as thunder continued to echo through the night. That is exactly was Emma did though…she left…twice. If he wanted, he could count three times…although that first time with him was a fail, because he crashed the bug. Besides she was trying to run, it was instinctual. Well, he argued with himself, she tried to leave before he ate the apple turnover. So in actuality it was four times: two unsuccessful and two successful.

He rolls over so his is on his side facing the door. By that point, it had sounded like she actually claimed him…claimed and accepted that he was her son. That no matter what she would fight heaven and earth for him. Just like I would, he thought to himself as he again rolled over to his back and faced the ceiling again. He knew that she would always fight for him, but he would always fight for her as well. Tomorrow, he thinks as he finally manages to close his eyes as he looks at the clock that reads midnight, no matter what, everything will change tomorrow.

**Author Note:**

**Translations:**

***Please I need to talk to him. It is a matter of life or death.**

** **What is it? Who is this?**


End file.
